Another Love Story
by Mumbo Sauce
Summary: Alex is sent to live in Forks with her Uncle Charlie and her cousin Bella. She meets Jacob Black and the rest is just another love story . Rated T for future chapters... R&R..Taylena!
1. Chapter 1

Hey! NEW STORY! Hopefully I'll actually be able to finish this one. I'm working on it. Anyways please read and review! I've only written four chapters so far. It's just a test run for now. Tell me what you think! Live Learn Love 3

BTW Jacob, Bella, Alex and Alice are 17 and they all go to Forks High!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but I do own a 2010 Ford Focus! Whooooo!

Alex Russo huffed as her father pulled up to the airport. Her parents were sending her to Forks Washington for a year. It was her "punishment" for using her psychic abilities to control the people around her. It wasn't that she didn't want to go. In fact she was happy to get away from her brothers and spend time with her favorite cousin Bella and her favorite uncle, Uncle Charlie. What she didn't like was that she had to catch a six hour flight to get there. Both of her brothers were wizards, but as a part of her "punishment" she wasn't allowed to use magic to get to Forks.

For once, Alex wished that she hadn't traded her wizard powers to be able to read people's minds. She knew there was no way she would beat Justin in the Wizard completion so she gave up her powers prematurely for something she could have forever. It was an added bonus that there were no rules to her psychic abilities.

When the family piled out of the car Alex was surprisingly sad. She was actually going to miss them. Instead of asking them how they felt she decided to read their minds. First was her mother.

Hmm. I wonder if Alex packed enough underwear. Maybe I should ask. No. She's a seventeen year old girl she knows what she needs. Theresa smiled to herself. Alex tried to hide her small smile and moved on to her Max who was standing next to her mother.

I wonder if I can make Alex's room into a room for me to keep my booger collection. Max thought with a devious grin.

I bet Alex will get herself into trouble in Forks. She is a sneaky girl. At least she doesn't have magic any more. Man that girl can get herself into a lot of trouble. Jerry Russo thought

"I'll be fine dad" Alex reassured her worried father. Everybody caught on what Alex was doing and Justin tried hard to stop his thoughts and think of something else. He was too late.

"Aww. I'm gonna miss you too" Alex wrapped her arms around her brother. He hugged her back saying she should stay out of trouble in his mind.

The hug shocked everybody. Alex was growing up. She realized she would miss her family. She would miss her father hiding cookies in his robe. She would miss her talks with her mother on the terrace. She would miss how naïve Max was. Mostly, she would miss how annoying Justin was. She would miss torturing him every day. She would miss the fact that he thought he knew everything (which he probably did).

After hugging everybody and saying their goodbyes, Alex boarded the plane. She slid into her seat and put her headphones in her ears and playing her Selena Gomez CD. She couldn't help but to think about how much she would miss her family. The Russo's were far from the ideal family. They would never be compared to the Brady's or the Huxtables.

The whole airplane ride was a blur. Alex couldn't give over how much she missed her family. Not to mention Harper. How would harper survive a whole summer without her? Before she knew it she was in front of her Uncle Charlie's house.

Alex grabbed the two bags she had and threw them over her shoulder. Before she could make a dramatic entrance Bella walked out of the house with a handsome pale guy directly behind her. From the looks on their faces she could tell their conversation was heated. She tried reading his mind but it wouldn't work. Instead she read Bella's mind. There were fighting about Bella spending too much time with some Jacob guy.

"Alex!" Bella's expression quickly changed after seeing her favorite cousin for the first time since she moved to Forks. She wrapped Alex into a tight hug momentarily forgetting her fight with Edward.

"I'm Alex!" Alex extended her hand to Edward. He eyed her strangely before shaking it. He tried reading her mind too but just like Bella, he couldn't hear anything.

Bella sensed the weird vibes and decided to dismiss Edward so they wouldn't have to continue their argument about her spending so much time with Jacob Black.

There was nothing going on between her and Jacob but Edward's jealousy got the best of him. Jacob had been there whenever she needed him and she wasn't even allowed to go see him. Edward told her he feared for her safety, but Bella could feel it was something else. Sure Jacob was a young werewolf but he knew how to control himself. Well the werewolf part he could control. What he couldn't control was the love and lust he had for Bella.

"I'll be in your room tonight" he whispered in her ear to keep Alex from hearing but she could hear what he said in Bella's head.

Alex dismissed the comment while she and Bella carried her bags in the house and caught up with each other.

"Uncle Charlie!" Alex said jumping on Charlie who was sitting on the couch watchin a crime show on TV.

"Hey buddy" he hugged her. He and Bella had gotten used to hugging each other so the affection didn't embarrass him anymore.

Alex and Bella were sitting in Alex's new room putting sheets on the bed when Alex finally got the nerve to bring up the Edward situation.

"So who was that guy that was here earlier?" Alex asked nonchalantly.

The smile on Bella's face was evident. Her pale face seemed to glow at the mention of him. "That was Edward. He's my boyfriend"

"Your vampire boyfriend?" Alex challenged testing to see if her cousin would tell her the truth.

"My-My what?" Bella stuttered.

"Bells, I have something to tell you." Alex sat down on the bed and patted the seat next to her. Bella hesitantly sat down. First vampires and werewolves, now what is Alex a witch?

"No I'm not a witch. Although, I used to be a wizard. I gave it up though. Too many rules. I can read minds. I kinda traded my wizard powers in to be able to read minds.

"So you can hear what I'm thinking?" Bella asked.

"Think of something, anything"

Bella thought about how much she missed Jacob Black. She couldn't sneak to see him. Alice was sure to find out.

"You're thinking about that Jacob kid. He must be real important to you. I can tell you really love Edward and would do anything for him."

"Wow. I have one question. Are you going to age? I'm the only one around here who is aging" If Alex said no she would for sure pull her hair out.

"Yes I'm going to age. Now, are we going to see this Jacob kid or not?" Alex already knew the answer to the question.

As Alex drove Bella's truck to La Plush, Bella looked over her shoulder numerous times half expecting to see Edward behind them. "You can calm down Bella, he's not coming"

"How do you know? Can you read his mind?" Bella asked pretty sure Alex couldn't. She could tell by the frustrated look on his face when they met that he couldn't read Alex's. It was the same look he had given her when she first moved to Forks.

"No but I can read yours and I know that he can't pass the line going into La Push." Alex smiled.

"Stay out of my head Alex!" Bella warned. There were a lot of things in there he cousin wouldn't approve of. She would die if Alex found out she was planning on getting turned into a vampire. Bella was used to nobody being able to read her mind.

"He's a werewolf?" Alex was interested now. Her boyfriend Mason was turned into a werewolf. Maybe this Jacob kid would be interesting after all. "Fine I'll stop" Alex lied hearing Bella said how irritated she was in her mind.

When they pulled up to Jacob's house he was on the front porch talking to Sam. When he saw Bella get out of the truck he stopped his conversation and ran over and scooped her up in his arms. "I'm surprised, your blood sucker let you come out today." he gave her the infamous smile she loved.

She ignored his comment. "Actually I wanted to introduce you my cousin Alex." She said trying to break his hold.

For the first time Jacob looked up at Alex. She was standing near the truck filing her nails. She had broken a nail getting out of Bella's truck. He felt a spark that he never felt before. Alex walked over with her curls bouncing behind her and introduced herself to Jacob. She was strangely attracted to him. It was like a magnet was pulling her closer to him.

"I'm Alex. The girl you're squeezing to death is my cousin." She grinned.

"Oh" he let Bella down immediately. He finally imprinted someone. Surprisingly it wasn't Bella but it was her cousin.

Sam stood up for the first time and walked over to the gang. He wanted to see the girl Jacob finally imprinted. The rest of the pact thought it was a lost cost. The only girl Jacob seemed to care about was Bella. UNTIL NOW…..


	2. Chapter 2

Yes! I am for Team Jacob! But I'm also for Team Edward! Yeah I know not what you expected. Now there! Here is chapter 2. I should be studying for my midterm instead of writing this but I like this story. Do you? Don't answer aloud. Write a review it will only take a second. I promise! Much love 3!

Bella sat far away from Jacob and Alex as they worked on the rabbit. She was glad Jacob found somebody. Now they could be friends and avoid the issues they had been having. Not to mention Edward could get over his jealousy. Bella started planning double dates in her head. She was excited. Now she can hang out with Edward and Jacob at the same time. Hopefully.

"I see you know something about cars. Bella used to sit and watch me" Jacob looked back at Bella.

"Yeah well I used to date this guy named Dean. He was in to cars." Alex answered handing Jacob a towel to wipe his face with. "I used to date a werewolf too." She added watching Jacob's face for his reaction.

Jacob slowly lifted the towel from his face. He didn't say anything. He wondered if Bella told her. That would definitely save him from hearing Sam's mouth if she did. He looked over at Bella who shook her head letting him know that she hadn't told Alex.

Alex saw the non-verbal communication between the two and decided to ease Jacob's mind. "I can read minds. Well except yours and Edwards."

Alex noted how his smile turned into a frown at the mention of Edward's name. "You got a problem with Edward?" she asked. Alex wasn't the type to hold her tongue. If she had a question, she asked it.

"It's a long story."

"Yea you're right long stories tend to bore me. How about you give me the short version."

"Okay. I'll give you the short version. Over dinner."

"Is this a date? Because if it's not I'll feel really stupid" she smiled at him.

Alex bounced her way into the house with Bella right behind her. Charlie was sitting on the sofa when they came in. His eyes were glued to a football game. "What are you so happy about?" he turned around for just a second to see Alex dancing around.

"I have a date!" she squealed plopping down on the sofa next to Charlie. Bella was just as excited. She ran upstairs sure to see Edward there. When she got into her room Edward was lying on her bed staring at the ceiling. She closed the door behind her incase Alex came up stairs.

"Hey there handsome" she got on the bed next to him and snuggled up to his cold body. Edwards jaw tightened when he spoke to her.

"Visiting La Push?" he asked.

"Yeah. I introduced Alex to Jacob"

"You put your cousin in danger. You can't let her go back there and you can't tell her the truth." She ordered.

"She already knows."

"What?" he jaw was so tight it looked like his face would explode.

"I didn't tell her. She read my mind."

Edward's jaw relaxed. "Is that why I can't read her mind? Because she too can read minds?' he said more as a statement than a question.

"Exactly. She can't read yours either. Or Jake's."

Downstairs:

During a commercial Charlie turned to Alex. "You're in Forks for all of on day and you already have a date. Who's the lucky guy? Mike Newton?" Charlie took a wild guest.

"Jacob Black" she grinned.

"Jake. He's a good kid you know. I've been trying to get Bella to go out with him but she insists on dating Edward Cullen."

Alex wondered what was so wrong with Edward. Nobody seemed to like him too much. Luckily she could read Charlie's mind. After Alex learned how Bella had turned into an anti-social zombie after Edward left her it wasn't hard to figure out why everybody disliked Edward so much.

Alex decided to turn in early. She was tired from the plane ride and wanted to be up on time for school in the morning.

"Night Uncle Charlie." Alex quietly walked up the stairs. She could hear voices coming from Bella's room.

When she walked in Bella was lying on the bed alone. Alex folded her arms and rolled her eyes. "Edward you don't have to run. I was just coming to say good night." She said as she walked over to the closet and opened the doors to see Edward staring down at her.

"I may not be able to read your mind but I can read hers. "Night love birds." She got to the door and turned back towards Bella. "I hate you too" she laughed and went to the one bathroom the small house had to get ready for bed.

"You're cousin is very-"

"Annoying!" Bella interrupted loud enough so Alex could hear her.

"I was going to say interesting."

"Come here."

Edward made his way over to her and got on the bed next to her. He lay on his back and pulled her on top of him. "Bella, I love you so much. I know I have put you in danger a few times and I will never do that again." He softly kissed her lips. She began to feel dizzy but didn't say a word. This was the longest kiss they had ever had.

"Edward, I want you to be with me forever!" she said when he finally broke the kiss.

"Aww. How cute!" Alex said from outside the door. Bella playfully rolled her eyes at her cousin even though Alex was walking away.

Alex woke up and decided to make breakfast. She knew Bella probably stayed up all night with Edward and Charlie was a terrible cook. She cooked bacon, eggs, blue berry waffles and sausage.

"Smells good" Charlie walked into the kitchen surprised it was Alex cooking and not Bella. He sat down at the table which now had three chairs and Alex placed his plate in front of him.

"Enjoy. I'm going to get ready for school."

"Wait. You're not going to eat?" Charlie asked already digging into his food.

"Yeah. My breakfast needs more sugar" she held up the snickers bar that was in her hand and went to get into the shower. After showering she decided on wearing a green of the shoulders shirt, black skinny jeans and a pair of green converses. By the time she finished curling her hair Bella had come out of the bathroom fully dressed.

The duo walked downstairs talking about how much it rained in Forks. Bella grabbed some food to go and the duo stepped outside the house. Edward was outside the house waiting just like every other morning. Alex was just got in the back seat when Jacob pulled up in the rabbit.

"Hey Alex. Want a ride?" Without having to think twice she hopped out of Edward's car and hopped into Jacob's car.

Alex's first class was English. When she walked in Edward and Bella waved her over to them. She took the empty seat next to Edward. Edward and Bella seemed interested in the discussion on Romeo and Juliet while Alex sat bored. She started to draw in her notebook when she saw a familiar face at the window. Jacob pointed to his phone indicating Alex to check her phone.

Wanna ditch?

Jake

Instead of texting him back she asked the teacher if she could go to bathroom. Before the teacher could say yes Alex read her mind and dashed out of the door to Jacob who was now standing outside of the door waiting for her. Bella saw Alex leave with Jacob and knew she wasn't coming back. She definitely would have to have a talk with her.

"Wow. You're fast." Alex hugged Jacob happy to get out of class.

"Yeah it comes with the whole werewolf thing. Hey, wanna do something fun?" he grabbed her hand as they walked towards the front doors of the school.

"Sure. Just as long as it involves more hand holding." She flirted enjoying the feeling of his warm skin.

Jacob couldn't help but to grin. Whenever he tried to hold Bella's hand she pulled away. This was new to him. He was happy to have somebody who wanted to be with him.

They headed for the cliffs so they could go cliff diving. He hadn't been cliff diving in a long time. He had been so busy protecting Bella from all the danger she had gotten herself into he hadn't had fun in a long time.

"People jump from this cliff for fun?" Alex asked unsure.

"Yeah. Don't worry I'll hold your hand" Jacob pulled of his shirt and threw it on the grown showing off his muscles.

"Sold" Alex shouted admiring Jacob's abs. He noticed her staring and began to flex his muscles.

"Show off!" Alex teased enjoying the show.

"Come here" Before Alex got the chance to walk up to him he grabbed her hand and ran to the edge of the cliff and jumped.

They both jumped out of the water soaked when they saw Sam walked towards them. Jacob and Sam weren't speaking but their facial expressions were changing as if they were having a conversation. Alex couldn't read Sam's minds either. She couldn't read the minds of vampires or werewolves but she could read the minds of wizards. Weird..

Alex noticed Jacob was shaking. With every step he and Sam took towards each other he began to shake more. "Are you okay?"

Jacob ignored her and began to take larger steps. It was harder for her to keep up so she stopped walking all together. When Jacob noticed she stopped following him he turned around and stood a few feet away from her. He tossed her his shirt, shoes and the keys to the rabbit. "I'll meet you at your place later." Before she could respond his took off running into the woods.

Alex walked back to the rabbit confused. She wasn't used to being confused because usually she could read everybody's mind. She threw Jacob's clothes in the back and she noticed a small gift box. Alex debated on whether she should open it or not. She decided against it. Alex made her way back to school. It was lunch time. She found Edward and Bella sitting at a table with four other people. Edward and Bella seemed to be in their own little world. Alex grabbed a bunch of junk food piled it on her tray and sat down at the table next to Bella.

"Where did you go?" Bella asked obviously upset.

"Jacob and I went cliff diving. It was fun!" Alex stuffed a few chips in her mouth.

"It's your first day. You can't just ditch."

"Back in New York, I ditched all the time. The teachers were surprised when I came to school." Alex laughed. "Besides, you're thinking it's a nice day for Edward to take you to the meadow in the woods" Alex grinned at Edward who smiled back.

"Alex stay out of my head!" Bella shouted causing everybody at the table to look up at them.

"Alex stay out of my head is a new movie coming out. I heard it's gonna suck." Alex tried to clean it up but the eyes were still lingering. "You can go back to your conversations now. I would like to eat without being stared at" she hissed. Everybody went back to their conversations except for one person.

"I'm Mike Newton." He reached his hand across the table for Alex to shake it. Instead she stared at his hand until he pulled it back. "I'm Alex and I don't know where your hands have been." She laughed and he laughed awkwardly along with her. The way he looked at her made her sick. She didn't even want to know what he was thinking.

Mike sat and talked to Alex for the whole lunch period. Alex tried to pretend she was interested in what he was saying but it was too hard. When the bell rang Alex sprung up from her seat and headed to her next class. GYM. She wasn't particularly a fan of gym but Bella was in her class and seeing Bella trying to play sports would be a laugh for her.

It was a good laugh for her. The girls were playing volleyball while the boys played basketball. Alex hit Mike Newton in the back of the head twice; she tripped three times and hit the gym teacher twice. Gym was funny to Alex until it was her turn to serve. At her old school she would sit on the bleachers at gym and watch everyone else play. Surprisingly she was good. She was so good that the team captains began fighting over whose team she should be on.

By the end of the day Alex was tired. School was tiring. She just wanted to go home and take a nap. When she hopped in the rabbit, she noticed the box again. This time she couldn't resist. It was a charm bracelet with a werewolf charm. It was pretty. She put it on her wrist and admired it. She hoped it was for her. When she got home Edward was standing on the front porch. It looked like he was waiting for her.

"Wassup." She asked slinging her bag over her shoulder.

"I just wanted to ask you a question."

"Okay shoot."

Edward hesitated but decided to ask before he lost his nerve. He wanted to know a lot of things about Bella that she wasn't telling him but he didn't want to ask Bella himself.

"Does Bella still…. Does she still think about when I left?"

Alex was about to answer his question when Bella cheerfully came outside. "I'm ready. Oh hi Alex. Edward and I are going hiking. I made dinner. Can you relay the message to my dad?"

"Sure. Edward we'll talk about the book later." She winked at Edward and went into the house to email Harper and her family. Her letter to Harper was about Jacob. She told her family about Bella and Charlie and how much she liked Forks.

Alex decided to finish up on her drawing she had made for Jacob. It was a picture of him standing in front of the rabbit and the background was of a werewolf. Alex hadn't realized she had fallen asleep until she felt somebody tapping her shoulder.

"Hey Jake." She tried adjusting her eyes to see. All she could see was his tall figure in front of her holding the picture she was drawing.

"This is nice. It's missing something though." She grinned. Alex too had learned to love his grin. She also hated his straightforwardness. He was like her in a lot of ways.

"What is that?" she snapped.

"You." He smiled sitting next to her on the bed. He grabbed her arm and admired the bracelet on her wrist. "I knew you would open it. Now you missed out on the surprise."

"I hate surprises." Alex huffed getting up so she could sit next to Jacob." She looked him in the eye. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." He looked down at Alex's face and could tell that whatever she had to ask would be hard for him to answer it.

"How do you feel about Bella?"

Thanks theresa915 for the review... Chapter 2 is for you.. Hope you like it! = )


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Wizards of Waverly place but I do own The Sims 3 Night Life! Whooo!

Jacob cleared his throat before he answered her. He really liked Alex. He even imprinted her. But telling her the truth about Bella would probably change the way she felt about him. Jacob was very observant and could tell by the way Alex was sometimes hesitant towards him that someone broke her heart.

"Before I answer your question can you answer one for me?"

"Depends."

"Who broke your heart?" he asked bluntly.

Alex looked down debating whether she would answer his question or not. "I really don't want to talk about that now." She looked up at Jacob for understanding.

He looked down at her and grinned devilishly. "When you're ready to talk about him, I'll tell you about Bella."

"God you're an ass. I love it." She reached up and hugged Jacob.

"This ass wants to show you something. Get ready." Jacob went downstairs to get something to eat while Alex got ready. She excitedly ran into the bathroom brushed her teeth ran back into her room put her shoes on and ran downstairs in record time.

"I thought I was fast." Jacob grinned up at her with a sandwich in his hand.

"Come-on wolf boy" she grabbed him by his arm and tried pulling him but he was to strong.

Instead he scooped her up in his arms and walked towards the door. Before they got to it Charlie came in the door.

"Hey there Alex, Jake" she smiled at the teenagers. Young love was beautiful. "Where are you kids headed too?"

Jacob looked back at Alex and smiled before whispering in Charlie's ear. "I'm taking her to go see that new chick flick."

"Oh. Have fun." Charlie walked them to the door and didn't walk away until they were pulling off. He was happy to see somebody making Jacob happy.

When they pulled up to the movie theater Alex looked at Jacob with a grin. "If you're trying to surprise me, Telling Charlie that you're telling me to see a chick flick is not a good way to do it." Alex stated.

"It would if we were actually going here." Jacob pointed to the art gallery across the street from the movie theater.

"You tricked me." Alex playfully hit Jacob.

For the next hour Jacob and Alex walked around the art gallery. If Alex hadn't been there it would've been boring to Jake. When she was in the gallery her face glowed from inspiration. "I know this isn't very fun to you, which makes this the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me." She hugged him as tight as she could. Not able to hold himself back he reached down and kissed her. The kiss lasted until they remembered they were standing in the middle of an art gallery.

"Come on. Let's go do some guy stuff!" Alex pointed to the arcade across the street. The duo walked into the arcade and the first person she saw was Mike Newton. She tried to grab Jacob and walk the other way but Mike saw her and made his way over to them. "Hey" was all he said when he saw Jacob behind her.

"Hey" Alex replied back unsure of what to say. They all stood there awkwardly before Jacob decided to take control of the situation.

"Come on Alex, the skee balls are calling your name" he grabbed her hand and they walked over to skee balls.

"You're a life saver Jake."

"What was he thinking?" Jealousy was written all over Jacob's face.

"I don't know. I'm too scared to even know." Alex shivered just thinking about it. Jacob saw Alex shiver and wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer to his warm body. "If he keeps it up I'm going to-"

"Hey you guys!" Bella was now standing in front of them with a wide smile across her face. "Why are you so cheery?" Alex asked. It must've had something to do with Edward.

"Like you don't already know!" Bella stuck her tongue out at Alex. "Any way. My best guy friend," she pointed at Jake, my best girlfriend" she pointed at Alice who was on the other side of the arcade, my boyfriend" she pointed at Edward who was standing next to Alice and my favorite cousin " she pointed at Alex "are all going on a road trip next weekend."

Alex could tell Jacob didn't want to go. His face said it all. He started shaking which alarmed Edward. He came running over and slightly pushed Bella out of the way. He pulled Alex's arm towards him and pushed her behind him.

"Control yourself dog, you don't want to make a scene" Edward snarled. The two were head to head. They attracted a lot of attention. All eyes were on them.

"I can control myself. I haven't kicked your ass yet have I?" Jacob asked with his chest heaving up and down.

Edward laughed a low laugh. "As if you could. It was a friendly invitation. I told you this was a bad idea Bella" he said behind his back.

Alex walked from behind Edward and to Jacob's side. "Come on, let's get outta here" she pulled his arm and he willingly followed her.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked once they got in the car.

"Yeah I'm fine. You have a way of calming me down." He smiled and kissed her with as much passion as he could.

"Bella was really scared back there. She would never tell you but she was afraid you would lose your cool."

Jacob snorted. "I learned how to control myself because of her. I never want to hurt Bella."

"She wasn't afraid of you hurting her. She was afraid you would hurt Edward and vice versa" Alex laughed to herself. Justin taught her what the word vice versa meant. "I think we should go on that road trip. Bella wants you and Edward to get along."

"I'll think about it." He promised.

After Jacob dropped Alex off at home she went to work on her picture of Jacob. He was right; she was missing from the picture. She decided to add herself into it. She had been drawing for all off twenty minutes before Edward appeared in her room.

"Damn it Edward" Alex cursed as she tried to control her breathing so her heart would stop racing.

"Sorry. Is it a bad time?"

"No." she put the picture and pencil down on the bed. Edward picked it up. "You have great artistic abilities."

"Thanks." She could tell he wanted to say something else but he held his tongue. "Bella feels-" before she could finish Bella walked into Alex's room. Edward had already gone out of the window by the time she walked in. He had really fast reflexes.

"I'm sorry about today." Bella apologized picking up Alex's picture. "This looks great." Bella looked at the bracelet on Alex's arm with the werewolf charm. "How serious are you and Jake?" Bella asked.

"I really like him. He makes me feel the way you feel when you're with Edward."

"I just think you should know about what can happen if he loses control." Bella didn't know how to say it without sounding jealous.

"I know Bella. But just like you, I'm not afraid that he will hurt me."

"I just wanted to make sure you knew." Bella turned to walk away. But Alex stopped her.

"Thank you" Alex wasn't used to anybody really looking out for her. Her family knew she could take care of herself, but having somebody to warn her was a good feeling."

Alex awoke to the sound of the alarm clock. She reached out to hit the snooze button. She was startled by Edward who was standing in front of her. "God Edward. Do you ever knock?"

"Sorry, I really want to know what Bella thinks."

"Well sorry I'm not a morning person" Alex put her cover over her head.

After Bella tried waking Alex up twice she let Jacob who was waiting for Alex to do it. Alex was impossible to wake up in the morning. By the time he got upstairs Alex was up and in the shower. He walked over to the bed at the picture she was working on and noticed that she had added herself to the picture.

Alex walked back into the room fully dressed in an ABDC T-shirt and a pair of jeans. "No peaking" she grabbed the picture from his hand and tossed it by the bed. "Good morning sexy!" she reached in to kiss him. He picked her up so she wouldn't have to reach up so far and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He walked Alex to the bed and placed her on her back and climbed over top of her.

Bella walked in the door and startled them. "Jake I said wake her up, not make out with her" Bella teased. "Come on. I don't want to be late."

"You're riding with us?" Alex asked as she hopped off the bed once Jake got up. "Yes I am. Today I'm making sure you go to all of your classes.

"Here it's raining out." Jacob handing Alex her hoodie and they all headed out to the rabbit.

The day was a blur for Alex. Just as Bella said she would, she made sure Alex went to all of her classes. Although she didn't have all of her classes with Bella, Bella had Edward and Alice make sure she stayed in class. Alice and Alex got along very well. Alice reminded Alex a lot of Harper. There were both so cheery. At lunch Alex, Jacob, Alice, and Edward sat at a different table. Alex wanted to be nowhere near Mike Newton.

Edward and Jacob were trying to make sure they didn't kill each other. They made sure not to talk or even make eye contact. The two went the rest of the week without killing each other so they decided to go on the road trip. To Tacoma Washington!

THANK YOU EVERYBODY FOR THE REVIEWS! BTW FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO SENT ME MESSAGES ASKING WHAT MUMBO SAUCE WAS. IT'S A SAUCE WE EAT IN DC WITH OUR CHICKEN FROM THE CARRYOUT. ITS YUMMY.. IF YOU EVERY COME TO DC YOU SHOULD TRY IT. MUCH LOVE DUECES ! Thanks for suscribing to my story! I would also appreciate reviews. (even more). You write reviews I write more chapters. It makes the world go round. Much Love HAPPY HALLOWEEN!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Wizards of Waverly place but I do own a Jonas brother singing pen!

Bella, Edward, Alex, Alice, and Jacob all sat at on the living room sofa listening to Charlie give them a lecture on safety. He knew he had to allow them to grow up but he feared for their safety. Bella was actually thinking about how she would get Edward to have sex with her. Charlie didn't know it but she would be sharing a hotel room with Edward. Edward was thinking about how he would ask Bella to marry him. It had been on his mind for a long time. Alex was worried about making sure Edward and Jacob didn't kill each other. They had done a good job of acting civil around each other but she was worried they would have a change of heart. Jacob sat back wondering how he would tell Alex about what he had with Bella. It wasn't really a big deal but he didn't know how Alex would react. Alice sat thinking about Jasper. She wished he could come but he was in Korea. She didn't wasn't to be the fifth wheel but she knew Bella and Alex would include her in everything.

After being lectured about safety and abstinence, the teenagers half ran out the house. Alex, Jacob and Alice were riding in the rabbit and Edward and Bella were riding in Edward's brand new porche. Bella sat in the car with a frown on her face. This wasn't really what she wanted. She wanted everybody to be in one car. The drive to Tacoma Washington would take around four hours. Bella hoped they could all do something together when they got there.

"What's wrong? Am I driving too fast?" Edward asked grabbing Bella's hand with the hand he didn't have on the wheel.

"Well yeah. But that's not it. I just wish you and Jacob didn't have this whole rivalry thing going on. It's hard to see my boyfriend and my best friends hate each other so much.

There was a long pause before Edward responded. "I don't hate Jacob. I actually appreciate him for taking care of you when I-." Edward stopped not wanting to talk about what happened.

"You're still beating yourself up for leaving aren't you?" Bella took Edwards hand and placed it on her heart. Her heart was beating extremely fast. "Do you feel that? If it weren't for you, my heart wouldn't beat at all. I forgive you. I love you. I want you I need you." Bella reassured him.

"I'm sorry." was all he said. He snatched his hand away and placed in on the wheel. After that the car was silent. Bella didn't know what else to do. Edward still felt bad. She decided to text Alex.

In the rabbit:

Alex awoke from the feeling of her phone vibrating in her pocket. She jumped up causing Jacob and Alice to burst out laughing. The two of them had to keep each other company while Alex slept. Surprisingly they got along. They had two things in common; their love for Bella and their love for Alex. Alex ignored them and opened her phone. She had a text from Bella.

Next rest stop I need to talk to you.

Bella

Alex wondered what he cousin wanted to talk about that she couldn't say on the phone. It was probably about Edward. She probably didn't want to talk about it while she was right there. Alex thoughts were interrupted by Alice and Jacob laughing.

"When did you two become friends." Alex smirked.

"Somewhere between you making out with Justin Bieber and Barney." Jacob and Alice startled laughing again. She must've been talking in her sleep.

"That doesn't leave this car." Alex warned which only made them laugh harder.

"Okay. I have one condition." Jacob could barely suppress the smile forming on his mouth.

Alex folded her arms. "What is that?"

"Please don't break up with me for Barney. I know purple is your favorite color but I need you." Jacob and Alice busted out laughing once again.

Alex grabbed the pillow from behind her head and hit Alice with it. If Jacob wasn't driving, she would've hit him too.

"Barney is very lovable." Alex defended herself. She grabbed her pillow and went back to sleep.

In the porche:

As soon as Edward put the car in park, Bella jumped out and ran over to the rabbit. She ran over to the passenger seat and yanked the door open startling Alex who was asleep.

"Jeez Bells." Alex grumbled.

Bella yanked Alex from the car and basically dragged her into the 7-11.

"I am not a rag doll" Alex snatched her arm away. After reading Bella's mind she had become wide awake. Bella was worried she was losing Edward again.

"Bella he hasn't forgiven himself because he doesn't believe you forgave him. He asked me how you feel because he feels you aren't being honest with him. And you aren't" Alex grabbed a bag of chips and began to eat them.

"I am being honest with him."

"Bella you can't lie to me. I know the truth. Now its time for you to tell him."

Edward and Alice walked into the 7-11 having the same conversation. They didn't notice Bella and Alex were inside. Alex and Bella ducked behind the candy rack so they wouldn't see them.

"Edward I don't think you should find out from Alex. That won't solve anything" Alice whispered.

"How do you know?" he asked tightlipped. "Can you see it?"

"You know my visions don't work with Jake around."

"Jake? Since when do you call him Jake?"

"That's not the point. This is about Bella. If you don't start communicating with her you're going to lose her." Alice walked away not allowing him to get another word in.

Bella stood up and walked towards Edward ready to pour her heart out. She realized that seeing him hurting hurt her more than it hurt him. Bella was a brave person and wasn't afraid of a lot of things. The one thing she did fear was Edward. She feared he would leave her again, or he wouldn't love her once she was old, or he would find a vampire to love.

"Edward, can we talk?"

"Uh sure."

"Alone?" she hinted for Alex to walk away which she didn't. Instead Bella grabbed Edward's arm and guided him to another part of the store.

"I can read your mind." Alex reminded her.

Bella rolled her eyes and turned to Edward. "Edward I love you. I do. I'm just afraid that you'll leave me or you'll find someone better. As long as I'm human I can't keep up with you. Sometimes I wait for the day that you leave again. I don't have nightmares any more but my days are filled with anxiousness. Sometimes when you walk away from me I unconsciously hold my breath until you come back. I don't want to be this way but I'm afraid of losing you.

Instead of responding Edward pulled Bella into his strong arms and put her head on his cold chest. "Marry me." He whispered I her ear as he took in the scent of her hair.

"What?" she pulled back and searched his eyes.

Edward got down on one knee causing all eyes to focus on him. Alex stumbled over to them with Alice on her heels.

"Bella I love you more than you'll ever know. I even love you when your hairs start to turn gray. When I left you there wasn't a moment I didn't think about you. I almost killed myself for you. I want to be with you for the rest of your life. I don't plan on living another day without you. So Bella, will you marry me?

Bella debated whether she should say yes or not. Her mother died if she found out Bella was engaged. Then again, she had to do what was best for her.

"Yes."

Edward jumped up and swooped Bella into his arms. "On one condition" Bella added.

"What is that?"

"You have to make love to me tonight." She whispered into his ear.

"Deal!"

The moment was ruined when the clerk came over and scolded Alex for eating the Doritos before paying for them. Alex slammed two dollars in his hand and went outside to find Jacob. He was putting gas into the rabbit.

"Guess what!" Alex jogged over to Jacob

"What? "he asked never taking his eyes from the gas pump.

"Edward proposed to Bella. She said yes!" Alex jumped up and down excitedly.

"What?" Jacob's body began to tremble. Alex touched his arm but he jerked away and stormed into the 7-11. Alex stood back wide mouthed wondering what was going on. There was something Jacob wasn't telling her.

"Jacob what's going on?" Alex asked in a low voice. Her mouth felt dry like cotton. "You love her, don't you?" she asked in an even lower voice.

Jacob stopped dead in his tracks. He thought about how he would face Alex. He knew he had to tell her soon but he didn't know how. He took a long pause before turning around and walking back to Alex. He wasn't shaking but his heart was pounding.

"Alex." Jacob started. "I had feelings for Bella. I even kissed her but she made it evident that she didn't want to be with me. I thought I would never love anybody else; until I imprinted you." Jacob answered honestly.

Tears began to flow from Alex's eyes. "Jacob I may not be able to read your mind but I can read your heart. You still love her don't you?"

Jacob couldn't stand to see Alex cry. He wanted to scoop her up in his arms and tell her everything would be okay. Instead he opted on telling her the truth. "Yes."

They stood staring at each other for few minutes while Alex swallowed the information. "Remember you told me that whenever I told you about my ex you would tell me about Bella? Here's my end of the deal." Alex took a deep breath. "My ex-boyfriend Mason is a werewolf and my brother's Jason's girlfriend Juliet is a vampire. They dated a long time ago but he was still in love with her. He broke my heart." Alex took the werewolf bracelet off her wrist and threw it at Jacob. "Maybe Bella will like it." Alex ran off into a small plant store to call Justin. She was ready to go home.

Mary Amaris Naomi Pierce suggested that I make Edward like Alex to make Bella jealous. This story is for yall so what do you think? Review, or send me a message and let me know!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Wizards of Waverly place but I do own the first season of Punky Brewster (Punky power!)

I thought that I should start doing a flash back of the end of the last chapter… Soooo… Here it goes-

"Alex." Jacob started. "I had feelings for Bella. I even kissed her but she made it evident that she didn't want to be with me. I thought I would never love anybody else; until I imprinted you." Jacob answered honestly.

Tears began to flow from Alex's eyes. "Jacob I may not be able to read your mind but I can read your heart. You still love her don't you?"

Jacob couldn't stand to see Alex cry. He wanted to scoop her up in his arms and tell her everything would be okay. Instead he opted on telling her the truth. "Yes."

They stood staring at each other for few minutes while Alex swallowed the information. "Remember you told me that whenever I told you about my ex you would tell me about Bella? Here's my end of the deal." Alex took a deep breath. "My ex-boyfriend Mason is a werewolf and my brother's Jason's girlfriend Juliet is a vampire. They dated a long time ago but he was still in love with her. He broke my heart." Alex took the werewolf bracelet off her wrist and threw it at Jacob. "Maybe Bella will like it." Alex ran off into a small store to call Justin. She was ready to go home.

Jacob stood motionless for a few minutes before running into the store after Alex. Alice, Bella and Edward were leaving the 7-11 when they saw Jacob.

"Where are you going?" Bella yelled out. He ignored her and kept walking. She started to follow him but Edward pulled her back. He didn't want Bella to get herself hurt. She had a knack for doing so.

"I'll get him." Alice volunteered.

Edward raised one eyebrow. "Yea you should be the one to get your best friend." He teased. Alice licked her tongue out at Edward and Bella elbowed him softly.

Alice swiftly walked into the store and found Jacob standing in the middle of the store frozen solid. "What's wrong?" Alice asked worriedly.

"She's gone."

"Who Alex? Where'd she go?"

"Yes and I don't know" he asked trying to will himself not to explode. His hands began to tremble. He was mad. He was mad at himself for still loving Bella, mad at Bella for not loving him back and mad at Alex for leaving him.

"What happened?" she asked softly.

"I told her that I still loved Bella." He finally looked at Alice. "She probably called her brothers to get her. I think she's back in New York."

"You have to go after her Jake."

Jake ran his hands through his short hair. He wanted to, but the fact remained that he was still in love with Bella. That wouldn't change overnight. He loved Alex too, but as long as he loved Bella he couldn't be with Alex. He decided that he would do whatever he had to do to get Alex back. Bella had Edward. Now it was time for him to get his girl. "I'm going to New York." Jacob announced.

"What am I supposed to tell Bella and Edward?"

"You'll think of something. Thank you!" Jacob grabbed Alice into a bear hug. He ran out of the store and into the rabbit. Edward and Bella looked on confused.

"Where is Alex?" Edward asked Alice who came out of the store right after Jacob.

"She's in America." Alice answered. Edward tried reading her mind but she was intentionally thinking about ice cream.

"Alice. Where is my cousin?" Bella asked.

"Don't worry she's fine. They're going to meet us there. Now let's go!"

Alex sat on the living room couch crying. After calling Justin he immediately came to get her. Having a brother who actually paid attention to spells came in handy for her. How could this have happened to her twice?

"You know maybe this means you should stop dating werewolves" Justin joked causing Alex to smile slightly. "Maybe you should date a human."

"Justin when is the last time you dated a human?" she shot back.

"There's my Alex." Justin hugged Alex and went down for his shift at the substation. Alex knew her mother's shift would be over soon and she would surely come upstairs. If her mother found out she was home she would freak out. She didn't want to find Harper because Harper would want to talk about Jacob and Max was definitely out. She decided to go sit at the park. Alex stayed at the park until it was dark out. She decided it was time to go back to Forks. She would have Justin send her back.

As Alex started to walk she noticed a figure in the distance. She stopped and began to walk the other way but the figure kept coming towards her. She tried to read the figures mind but couldn't. She shook her head. "Jacob. Go away." As the figure got closer she realized that it wasn't Jacob, it was Edward.

"Edward?" she asked walking closer to him. "What are you doing in New York?"

"What are you doing in New York?" he countered.

Being stubborn Alex folded her arms. "I asked first."

"Well I asked second. I don't see what numbers have to do with why you're here."

"Well I'm not telling until you tell."

"I'm here because you're here. So why are you here?"

"Aww. Good move" she complimented. "I'm here because I needed to get away." Alex plopped down on the park bench.

"Away from what?"

"Away from Jacob. He's still in love with Bella."

Edward wasn't the least bit surprised. "Alex, I know Jacob and I don't get along but I know that he loves you."

"I know" Alex quickly answered. "But I just can't deal with him still being in love with my cousin."

"Alex, I've lived for a long time. What you don't know is the difference between being in love and loving. There's a big difference. I know he loves Bella but just as a friend. You may not be able to read his mind, but I can. Things changed for him when you came along. He went so long being in love Bella without it being returned. "

Alex softened a little but something still bothered her. "But what if one day she does return that love. Where does that leave me?"

Edward was unsure. That was the one thing he feared. "That's what I'm here for." He smiled at Alex who returned it. "Now, let's get outta here." Before Alex could even respond Edward pulled her onto his back and began running top speed.

I didn't really want this chapter to be so short, but Jacob's POV is next and I thought it would look better on the next chapter… So in my Chad Dylan Cooper voice: Peace out suckas!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or wizards of Waverly place but I do own a pair of the randy moss Jordans. They're purple and yellow. PS, I'm a shoe fanatic.

"Jacob what are you doing here. Shouldn't you be in New York looking for Alex?" Alice asked Jacob who was sitting on the steps in front of Charlie's house.

"What are you doing back in Forks?" he countered back not wanting to answer her question. He hadn't even looked up at her.

"Edward took off right after you and Bella forced me to bring her here since I wouldn't tell her where Alex was."

The two sat in silence not knowing what to say. Alice tried to keep her voice down so Charlie wouldn't hear her but Jacob informed her that Charlie was at his house. "So why are you here?" Alice finally asked again not giving up.

Jacob stood up once he sensed a familiar scent. It was Edward coming down the street with Alex on his back. Before Edward could stop the car Jacob took off running. He didn't know where he was running too. He just had to get away from there. He couldn't face Alex. Jacob ran until he got to La Push beach. He noticed Bella walking along the beach. He hesitantly walked up to the one person he knew would always have his back.

"What happened Jake?" Bella looked up into Jacob's eyes. "This whole day was crazy. It was supposed to be fun and romantic but instead it was a disaster."

Jacob looked down at Bella deciding whether he should tell her. She would probably get angry and try and hit him again. Instead of answering let he grabbed her hand and walked her over to their tree. "Bella I really messed up." was all he muttered.

"How Jake?" she asked sincerely.

"Alex wanted to know about what happened between us. I didn't want to lie to her. I told her that I still loved you." Jacob tried to read Bella's expression but her face was solid. So instead he continued on. "I know you don't love me that way but I can't help the way I feel."

"Do you love her?" Bella finally asked.

"Yes." He answered honestly.

"Do you love me more than her?"

Jacob took a minute to think. "No. I imprinted her Bella. My love for you could never be as strong as my love for her is. But you were my first love and it's not easy to let that go.

"Well why didn't you tell her that?"

"I don't know why I didn't think of that!" Jacobs face began to glow. He stood to go to Alex but his smiled quickly faded.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked also standing up.

"It may be too late. I was too afraid to face her I came home instead. Edward went to get her and he brought her back. There is no way she's going to forgive me."

Alex sat on her bed working on her drawing of Jacob. Art was always her outlet. She didn't know what to do about Jacob. She really loved him. She wished he was there to hug her and kiss her. Instead she was sitting in her room alone. She promised herself she wouldn't cry anymore. She wanted to forgive him because crying would solve nothing. Edward made her feel a lot better. Forgiveness was a trait that Alex had never used but if she wanted it to work with Jacob she knew she would have to learn it. But on the other hand this had already happened once before. She couldn't allow it to happen again.

A soft knock on the door interrupted her thoughts.

"Alex, can we talk?" Bella asked.

"Yea sure." Alex pushed her pencil and drawing to the side so Bella could have a place to sit.

"Alex I'm sorry about what happened. I didn't know Jacob still had feelings for me. He feels really bad too."

"Bella, I've never told you this but I know how you feel about Jacob. You try not to think about it but sometimes you do. I know you sometimes think about what would've been if Edward hadn't come back and I know you try to hide the fact that you once had feelings for him." Alex said bluntly.

Bella was speechless. She always tried to burry deep inside her mind. She never thought Alex picked up on it. "Alex I'm sorry!"

"No need to be sorry." She handed Bella her drawing. She erased herself and added Bella standing next to Jacob. "You can't help who you fall in love with." Alex got up and walked away leaving Bella with tears in her eyes.

Okay so this chapter might be shorter than the previous chapter but I have a damn good excuse. I have a 50 page paper to work on. But no worries you'll still get a chapter every week. For now. The procrastination bug hasn't set in yet. Thanks for reading. Even though Halloween has passed I'm thinking about doing a Halloween chapter! Anyway, (In my Martin Lawrence voice) Get the steppin! Much love!


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Twilight or WOWP.. But I do own an original raggedy Anne doll…

Two weeks later…..

Alex and Bella weren't speaking. They tried to avoid each other as much as they possibly could. It was a hard tasking being as though they lived in such a small house, they went to the same school and both rode with Edward to school. After the incident both Jacob and Bella tried apologizing to Alex but she wouldn't listen. She wanted them both to feel the pain she was feeling. Bella got fed up with Alex's attitude and stopped trying to get Alex to forgive her.

"Good morning ladies" Edward smiled as they got into the car.

"Hi" they both replied dryly as they slammed their car doors.

Edward shook his head and pulled out of the driveway. He was starting to get used to Bella and Alex's bad attitudes. It was the same thing every day.

Alex's days in school were dry. She didn't have Jacob to make school exciting for her any more. The only fun part of the day was watching Bella embarrass herself in gym class. At lunch Alex sat at the table with Edward, Bella, Alice, Mike Newton, and Jessica. She had been sitting a different for the past two weeks but she promised Alice she would sit with her.

"I'm throwing a Halloween party!" Alice gushed as soon as Alex sat down next to her. "It's going to be the party of the year!" she squealed.

"Let me guess. You want us to help you?" she asked referring to Alice's plan to get Alex to forgive Bella and Jacob.

"And I thought you couldn't read my mind" she whispered in Alex's ear. Edward will bring you and Bella over after school and don't try and run." Alice's winked at Alex before leaving the cafeteria.

As Alex ate her food and tried to ignore Bella's existence, she looked across the room and saw Jacob sitting at a table with two guys she didn't recognize. One of them was tall with dark brown hair and the other was average height with a light brown colored hair. They were both gorgeous. From the way Jacob tried to keep himself from shaking Alex could tell it wasn't a friendly conversation. Alex wanted to walk over to him so badly but her pride wouldn't let her.

"Still thinking about him huh?" Edward asked now sitting next to her. She hadn't noticed but everybody else from the table had left. Apparently, the bell rang.

"Yea. I want to forgive them. I really do, but I can't."

"Alex I've seen people hold grudges over the centuries. It always ends in regret."

Alex smiled. "How did you get so smart?"

"Come-on. Ill walk you to class" Edward offered.

"I'm still on watch? Aww." Alex groaned. Before following Edward out of the cafeteria she looked over at Jacob's table and saw that he was gone.

Bella went through the rest of the day dreading the end of the day. She would have to help Alice set up a party which was probably a way to get her and Alex to talk again. She didn't want Alex to forgive her. Alex was too childish for her. So what if she once had feelings for Jacob. It wasn't like she tried to steal him from Alex.

Once Bella stepped out of her last period class Edward was standing outside waiting for her. "Hey love"

Bella grimaced. She was still upset with Edward for wanting to walk Alex to class instead of her. "What are you doing here?" she asked ready for war.

"I always wait for you at the end of the day." He responded confused.

"You always walk me to class after lunch also. But not today" Bella didn't know how insecure she sounded.

Edward let out a low chuckle. "I'm sorry Bella. I just wanted to make sure Alex was okay." He grabbed her hand and the walked down the hallway where they spotted Alex talking to the guys who were talking to Jacob at lunch. Edward walked up to them but Bella stayed back.

"Hey Alex. Who are you friends?" Edward asked really asking them and not Alex.

"I'm Dean and this is my brother Sam. We're new here"

"I'm Edward and this is my little sister Alex" he gave them look warning them to leave Alex alone.

"We were just asking Alex some questions. Do you mind if we ask you a few questions?" Sam cleaned it up.

"Uh sure, why not." Edward eyed them suspiciously.

"Have you seen anything weird lately?" Sam asked studying Edwards body language.

"Nope. Nothing weird." Edward answered and walked away pulling Alex behind him.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked once Edward let her arm go.

"Those two guys back there are hunters. They hunt the supernatural. Couldn't you read their minds?"

"I didn't try. " Alex admitted.

"Why not?" Edward asked concerned.

"I just didn't feel like it" Alex lied. Truth was she knew how bad both Bella and Jacob felt and it made her feel bad to read their minds and know how sad they were. The best way she could avoid that was stop reading people's minds all together.

"The shorter one wanted to ask you out." Edward smirked.

"Oh really." Alex tried to play it cool but she couldn't hide her excitement. "He was cute!" she squealed. Once the duo got to where Bella was standing Alex's excitement died.

Edward walked to his car with Bella and Alex at tow. Once again they got into the car and slammed their door shut. Edward could swear that they were competing to see who could slam their door hardest. To avoid the awkward silence, Edward started up a conversation with Alex. The two of them talked, and laughed all the way to Edward's house. Bella folded her arms across her chest and frowned all the way to Edward's house.

Alex hopped out of the car and ran up to Esme who was standing by the door. Alex loved Esme. Alex hugged Esme like she hadn't seen her in years.

"You and Alex are awfully friend" Bella pouted.

"Is that jealousy I hear in your voice?" Jacob asked pulling Bella into a tight hug.

"No. It's just. Forget it." Bella hadn't realized how jealous she was. It must've been the same way Alex felt. Bella pushed those thoughts far in the back of her mind. Alex was a spoiled brat and there was no way Bella would tell Alex that she was right.

"Come-on. Alice is waiting." Edward let Bella go but grabbed her hand.

Alice's plan completely failed. She had envisioned that Alex and Bella would reconcile but something changed her vision. The two of them hadn't said a word to each other as they set up for the party. They made sure to avoid each other. Neither of them wanted to be the one to admit they were wrong.

Later the party!

The party was on and popping! Bella was dressed as a vampire as joke between her and Edward. Bella made her way through the crowds of people looking for Edward who was dressed as a werewolf as a joke to Jacob. She finally spotted her werewolf boyfriend talking to Jacob who was also dressed as a vampire as a joke to Edward.

"I see we had the same idea!" Bella smiled at Jacob.

"Sure did. Have you seen Alex?" Jacob asked.

"No!" Bella crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"What costume did she wear?" Jacob asked ignoring Bella's attitude.

"She came as a devil." Edward answered scanning the room for her. "I'll find her for you." Edward offered.

"No thanks. I'll find her." Jacob took of looking for Alex leaving Bella and Edward standing alone.

"She's a devil huh? Didn't anyone tell her that you're supposed to wear a costume to a costume party?" Bella grimaced.

"Why don't you lay off Alex?" Edward defended Alex. He was fed up with the both of them.

Bella's whole expression changed. "What is it with you and Alex? I've been trying to pretend there was nothing but there has to be. Why did you go to New york to get her?"

Edward was speechless. He didn't know how to answer her questions. "You know what Edward we're through!" Bella ran out of the house and took off running.

Alex sat on the sofa waiting for more trick or treaters to come. She decided to hand out candy to the kids. It was the only way she could avoid Jacob and Bella.

"Having fun?" Dean asked taking a seat next to Alex on the couch.

"Something like that." Alex couldn't help but to smile in her face. "You know what would be even more fun?"

"What?"

"If you told me what you're hunting."

"What? I'm just here to have fun." He lied.

"Cut the bullshit. Maybe I could help you. I know what you're really here for."

"And what would that be?"

Alex quickly scanned Dean's mind. "You're hunting vampires and you think some real vampires would come to tonight's party dressed as vampires."

"Wow." Dean was shocked. "Not that that is why I'm here. Have you seen any real vampires?"

"Not that I'm going to answer your question. You wanna dance?" she asked trying to think of how to get Sam and Dean away.

"I don't dance."

"You do now." Alex pulled Dean of the couch and onto the dance floor. Alex almost died when a slow song came on. Dean grabbed Alex close and began to lead.

Jacob finally spotted the devil he was looking at dancing with Dean who was dressed as a pirate. Had Alex moved on? He decided to leave before his feeling got hurt even more. He took off running until he got to the beach where Bella was once again sitting.

"Hey Bells" Jacob took a seat next to Bella.

"Hey." She managed to say.

"Are you crying?" he asked as he pulled her closer to his warm body.

Bella nodded. The two sat in a comfortable silence before Bella spoke up. "Jacob, I broke up with Edward."

Jacob didn't know what to say so instead he pulled her closer. Bella put her head into Jacob's chest. "I want to be with you." She said into his chest.

"What?" Jacob exclaimed pushing Bella away.

"I want to be with you." Bella repeated.

Jacob let out a scoff. "Now you want to be with me. Bella all you do is think about your damn self" he said standing up.

"What do you mean? I just said I want to be with you. Isn't this what you want?" She asked also standing up

"Bella you are so selfish. You want things exactly when you want them. I dated Alex remember? And I'm friends with Edward now." Jacob looked at Bella with disgust before taking off.

**I don't want Bella to seem like the bad guy but LOVE can make you do crazy things. Any ways next chapter is the Thanksgiving chapter and will be posted SOON! So in my Calvin from House of Payne voice: Be Breezy!**

**PS. Thank you everyone for the reviews! Your feedback means the world to me! I would also like to thank you all for sending me messages with your suggestions! **

**This is the second update this week and there will be one more this week. Much love 3**


	8. Sorry!

IM SORRY EVERYBODY! I KNOW I PROMISED I WOULD UPDATE LAST MODAY BUT I LEFT MY LAPTOP IN NORTH CAROLINA WHILE I WAS VISITING FAMILY FOR THANKSGIVING! GOOD NEWS IS MY AUNT IS COMING TO DC TOMORROW AND SHE'S BRINGING MY LAPTOP!

SOOOOOO.. I WILL UPDATE TOMORROW AS SOON AS SHE GETS HERE!

THANK YOU ALL FOR THE SUPPORT AND FEEDBACK! I APPRECIATE EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU! Special shout outs to the reviewers.

JO HARV.

OCEAN7

xxMasonAndAlex4Everxx

Mary Amaris Naomi Pierce

DJChef7

Blondie99

Dreamgl87

BlueStarProductions

GeemestaRrh

Mizzsooooooo

Theresa915

THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS! I ESPECIALLY THANK YALL! YALL ARE THE REASON I UPDATE!

Btw.. I'm a new twilight fan and just saw eclipse for the first time.. It was awesome!


	9. Chapter 8

I don't own Twilight of Wizards of Waverly place: But I do own a signed Michael Jordan basketball card.

Things were worse than ever in Forks. It seemed like everybody was mad at each other. Alice wished she had Jasper there to mellow everybody out. The tension in the air was thick. Edward and Alex sat at the far end of the table giggling while Bella sat at the other end giving them death stares. Jacob was on the other side of the cafeteria sitting with his jock buddies. The tension was starting to kill Alice. She had to do something quick.

Ever since she broke up with Edward Bella started driving her own car to school. When the day was over Bella hurried to her car and hurried home. She didn't want to have to face Edward when he dropped Alex off. She realized that she had been in the same situation as Alex and felt bad for being so mad at Alex.

"Hey Charlie" Bella greeted her father as she walked in the door.

"Hey hunnie. Is everything okay?" he asked. He noticed how much Alex and Bella seemed to ignore each other. "No. But I'm going to fix everything today." Bella ran upstairs into Alex's room and waited for her to come home. After feeling jealous over Edward and Alex's relationship, she understood just how Alex felt. Bella sat on Alex's bed ready to apologize. Seconds turned into minutes, and minutes turned into hours. Bella began to get frustrated and started to lose her nerve. Just as she was about to leave Edward zoomed through the window with Alex on his back. Alex hopped off his back giggling. Bella felt a jolt of jealousy go through her body. She wanted to rip both of their heads off. Instead she ran outside to her car with Alex on her heels.

"Bella wait" Alex yelled out to Bella who was about to get into her truck. Bella turned around and face Alex but didn't say anything. They both stood in silence.

"If you don't have anything to say then I'm leaving. Bella started to get into the car but Alex spoke up. "I forgive you."

Before, those words would mean a lot to Bella coming from Alex. Now, she didn't care. "You forgive me?" Bella chuckled. "You should be apologizing to me."

"For what? I haven't done anything to you!" Alex shot.

"Yes you did Alex. You got upset with me because of some feelings I had Jacob. Now you're running around with my boyfriend."

"First of all Edward is your ex-boyfriend and he's my friend. If I want to hang out with a friend then that's fine. And I wasn't upset that you had feelings for Jacob. I was upset that you lied about them." Alex admitted.

"Do you have feelings for Edward?" Bella asked, looking Bella square in the eye.

"No. So can you apologize now?"

Bella looked Alex up and down. "No, because I don't believe you." Bella hopped in her truck and drove away. She wasn't going anywhere in particular. She just needed to think. She really did want to forgive Alex, but she couldn't. She knew Alex had feelings for Edward she could see it in her eyes.

"Bella, stop." She heard a voice next to her say. She looked over and Alice was sitting in the passenger seat. "Don't do that. You almost gave me a heart attack." Bella yelled clutching her chest.

"Stop the car" Alice repeated.

Bella pulled over to the side of the road and put the car in park. "Alice, what's wrong with me? I don't know what's going on. I'm losing everyone. Edward, Alex, Jacob, Mike, nobody likes me." Bella had never been this vulnerable before. She usually didn't get close to too many people to avoid getting hurt by them.

"Bella, honey, you haven't lost anyone. They all still love you, flaws and all. Alex , Edward and Jacob are all just as stubborn as you. Everybody needs to just forgive everyone else and get past this." Alice's whole face began to glow. "I have an idea!" she boasted before disappearing into the night.

Bella sat on the side of the road and decided that Alice was right; she needed everyone to forgive her. The first person she needed to talk to was Jacob. She drove over to his house and he was sitting on the steps.

"Hey" Bella greeted walking over to him.

"Hey" he responded. He didn't sound like he was still upset but Bella could never be too sure. She stayed a couple of feet back. Jacob noticed her hesitation and let out a low laugh.

"It's okay Bells, I'm not upset anymore.

"Jake, I'm sorry. I was-"

"Don't worry about it. I know how you feel." He cut her off. "I miss Alex the same way you miss Edward.

There was a comfortable silence between the two. "You know he misses you right? Last week we were at the arcade and all he could talk about was you."

"If he misses me then how come he hasn't said anything to me?"

"Edward has all of the time in the world. He has already forgiven you. He's just waiting for you to forgive him."

"I really want to make things better with them. It just hurts so much. "Bella looked back up at Jake with tears in her eyes.

Meanwhile Bella's house

Alex sat on her bed drawing and angrily grumbling to herself. She couldn't believe that Bella didn't believe her. She understood why Bella felt she and Edward had something going on in the beginning. They did have some time of weird connection but it was strictly platonic. Although she understood why Bella would feel that way at first, but she thought Bella trusted her enough to know that she wouldn't lie to her about something so serious.

"Is everything okay?" Charlie asked taking a seat on Alex's bed.

"Yeah." She responded never looking up.

"Is sure doesn't seem like it. I may be up there in years, but I can tell when two teenaged girls are having problems."

Alex looked up at Charlie for the first time and saw concern in Charlie's eyes. She wasn't used to it. At home, she was expected to mess up a lot and get into trouble. Nobody was ever really concerned there. "I just don't know what to do. Bella is the one person in the world I expect to trust me. She has always been the one to have the most faith in me. She never judged me when I messed up and now she doesn't even trust me." Alex tried to choke back the tears she felt coming.

Charlie knew that giving her advice probably want the best road so he took her into his arms and let her cry on his shoulder.

THANKSGIVING DAY!

Thanksgiving dinner would be at the Cullen's house. Alice, Esme and Bella spent the day cooking in the kitchen while Jacob and Edward sat in the living room talking. Alice had even convinced Charlie to come. He was coming by a little later and bringing Alex with him. The whole time she was in the kitchen, Bella couldn't keep her eyes off Edward.

"You should go talk to him. I'll finish up here." Esme whispered in Bella's ear as she took the food from Bella's hand and softly pushed her to Edward's direction.

Bella took a deep breath before walking over to the boys and taking a seat next to Edward. Jacob got up to leave to give them some privacy.

"Stay. I have something to say to you too." She said in a low voice. She turned to Edward first and grabbed his hand. "I'm sorry, I was acting silly." Edward put his finger on her lips to stop her.

"All is forgiven." He kissed her on the forehead.

She got up and sat next to Jacob who was sitting across from Edward.

"Don't expect me to stop you. I want to hear the whole apology" Jacob laughed.

After apologizing to both Edward and Jacob, Bella felt a lot better. A lot of stress was lifted from her shoulders. She knew all she had to do was apologize to Alex and all would be right again. The three friends sat around joking about the old days.

"Remember I broke my hand trying to punch you when you kissed me?" The three of them laughed. The laughed was short lived when Charlie walked in the door with Alex behind him. Bella was ready to walk up to her and apologize but Esme announced it was time to eat. The dinner table was full of people. Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett, Mike Newton, Jessica, Eric, Angela, Jacob, Alex, Bella, Alice, Edward, and Charlie wall sat around the table. Of course the Cullen's wouldn't eat.

In the middle of the middle of the meal Alex stood up from her seat and got everyone's attention. "On thanksgiving back at home we would go around the table and say what we were thankful for. I'm thankful for a lot. I may not show it all the time but I am. I'm thankful for Bella. She's the only person who has never judged me when I've done stupid things in my life. She always has my back and I'm sorry for everything. Bella stood up and hugged her cousin. Alice was smiling ear to ear he plan was working. Alex walked over to Jacob. "Jake. I'm so sorry. I'm thankful to have you in my life. I would probably go crazy in Forks without you. I'm thankful for you under conditional love"

After everyone else said what they were thankful for everyone started to head home. Charlie went home alone. Angela, Mike Newton, Jessica and Eric all rode together. Alex rode with Jacob and Edward rode with Bella.

*In Jacob's car*

Jacob stopped the car in front of Charlie's house and put the car in park. "So where does this leave us?" he asked looking over at Alex. She knew he would ask but didn't know what to say.

"I'll let you know." She answered reaching for the door handle.

"While you're thinking about it, think of this." Jacob leaned in and kissed Alex with as much passion as he could. She defiantly had a lot to think about.

Where there it is! Hope yall had a wonderful thanksgiving! I just realized every time I write Mike Newton I write his first and last name... lol. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. As always, please review. Hasta la vista!


	10. MESSAGE!

Of course the story isn't over! I've gotten a few messages asking if it was completed but it isn't. I have plenty more chapters in my head. I will be updating sometime next week. You should expect around three or four more chapters. I would update sooner but this week is finals weeks and I need to study! Thanks yall for the support..

Mumbo sauce


	11. Chapter 9

I don't own WOWP or Twilight. But I do own a talking Woody doll. LOL it may be a little childish but hey I 3 WOODY!

Bella and Alex sat at the kitchen table doing homework. Alex was bored out of her mind but with Bella's help her grades were improving. 'What do you think about Mike Newton?" Alex asked about of blue. Bella looked up from her home work and let out a low chuckle.

"Mike is- interesting. Why?"

"He asked me out. I was thinking about actually going out with him." Alex admitted.

"Are you trying to get out of doing homework? If so it's not working."

Alex laughed. "That does sound like me, but no. I just wanted to see what it would be like. Being with Jacob is just so intense. I just want to have some fun that doesn't have to be serious."

"Well if you want somebody to not take seriously, Mike is your man!"

"Hey beautiful." Edward came in the kitchen and gave Bella a kiss on the forehead. Hey Alex."

"Hey." The both greeted.

"Hey" Jacob said to everyone as he immediately made his way to the refrigerator.

"You know in order to feed you we're going to have to sell the house" Bella joked.

Jacob pulled up a chair and sat backwards on the chair as he enjoyed his sandwich.

"Bella and I are going out. Don't catch up" Edward and Bella left hand and hand. Alex immediately closed her English book when they left. All of the studying made her brain hurt. Edward zoomed back into the kitchen. "I'm going to quiz you tomorrow" he said before zipping out the door again.

Alex rolled her eyes. "Jerk" she mumbled.

"So what do you want to do tonight?" Jacob asked going back to the refrigerator to make another sandwich.

"Hmm. How about a little game of truth or dare."

"Truth or dare? Sounds a little naughty."

Alex smiled and grabbed the rest of Jacob's sandwich. "Are you in?" she looked at him with daring eyes.

"Of course." He grabbed his sandwich out of her hand. "But we minus well just play dare because you can just read my mind for truth."

"Okay. I dare you toooooo. Come with to the top of the school and throw water balloons down and people who pass."

Jacob laughed. "Not very naughty"

Alex rolled her eyes. "Come-on" she playfully pulled him up.

Edward and Bella lay sat on Edward's bed staring at each other. They both had something on their minds. Bella wanted to have sex with Edward. BAD! Edward on the other hand was still wondering if Bella was going to marry him. The both were quiet Alice excitedly ran into the room.

"Jasper's coming home!" she cheerfully danced around the room.

"Really? When?" Bella asked excited for Alice.

"Next week. I have to plan a party" Alice hurriedly left for her room to start planning.

"Bella. What's on your mind?" Edward finally asked.

Bella looked down for a long time before looking back up at him. "You." She answered half truthfully.

'What about me?" he asked playing in her hair.

She looked back down again as she gathered the courage to tell him what was on her mind. "Well about us. I want- I want to have sex with you." She looked up at him hoping he would agree even though she knew he wouldn't.

"I can't" he whispered. "You know why we can't do that" he whispered into her hair.

"Edward, you wouldn't hurt me. I know you wouldn't. This is all I want." She basically begged.

He looked deep into Bella's eyes and couldn't say no to her again. "Fine"

She let out a smile and kissed him as hard as she could. She was getting excited just thinking about it. He tried unzipping his pants but he stopped her.

"Not now. When everyone is gone."

Jacob threw the last water balloon and it hit a man walking his dog. When he looked up Jacob and Alex ducked. When he kept walking they both laughed as hard as they could.

"That was fun. Now I'm hungry." Jacob announced.

"Dude you just ate two sandwiches.

"I dare you to come eat with me" Jacob challenged.

"Not very naughty" Alex mimicked Jacob.

"Let's just go." He pulled her arm just as she had done him earlier.

"Wait. I forgot something." She ran back to the other side of the building and grabbed the water balloon she had been saving to throw at Jacob. She threw it and when it was about to hit the back of his head he turned and it hit him in the face.

"Oh I'm going to get you back for that one" he laughed wiping his face.

The duo went back to Charlie's house to eat again. It was getting late and was starting to get dark. Charlie would be late again Edward had told Alex not to wait up. Not wanting to be alone she asked Jacob to stay until someone got home.

Alex was lying on the sofa having a thumb war with herself while Jacob fixed them something to eat. Jacob was not cook but he could make a mean sandwich. He bought the sandwiches in and watched Alex have a thumb war with herself. HE laughed to himself. He was so in love with her it was crazy.

"Truth or dare" he asked Alex as he took a bite out of his sandwich.

"I thought we were only playing dare" she grabbed her sandwich and also took a bite.

"Fine. I dare you to tell the truth" Jacob dared.

"Alright. What." She sat up and stuffed the rest of the sandwich in her mouth. Once again Jacob laughed to himself. He loved how Alex was comfortable being herself.

"Do you still having feelings for me?" he asked. Jacob was never one to bit his tongue.

Alex spit out the sandwich out of her mouth and food went flying everywhere. She was shocked; she wasn't expected that at all. "Of course I do. I just_"

"I'm not trying to push you into anything. I've already made that mistake. If we were meant to be we will be together again. I just want you to wear this again." He pulled out the bracelet he had given her that she threw at him when she broke up with him.

"Oh." She smiled glad she didn't have to make a decision yet.

It was very late by the time everyone left the Cullen's house. Bella knew she would be in trouble when she got home but she didn't care. The only thing on her mind was losing her virginity to Edward.

When she heard Alice pull off she immediately went to work on Edward. She kissed him until she felt dizzy. His cold body pressed against hers didn't even matter. She once again tugged at the zipper on his pants. This time he didn't resist. Before she got it all the way down he whispered in here ear. "There is one condition."

Bella groaned. There was always something with Edward. "What is it"

"You have to marry me"

Well that's it for this chapter! I'm sorry it took so long but I've been really busy. I've gotten a lot of message from angry readers. LOL.. So if I still have any FAITHFUL readers… I have a present for you guys. I will post a new chapter every day for the next 5 days. Yeah you're welcome. Merry Christmas.


	12. Chapter 10

I don't own WOWP, Twilight or Hannah Montana. But I do own a dart board! AND it's AWESOME.

Bella awoke and realized she was in Edward's room. She looked around for him but she wasn't there. She looked down at her phone and realized it was 6 A.M. _Charlie's gonna kill me. _She thought. She hurriedly got dressed and ran to her car and sped home. Bella was far from a fast driver but she had to get home. When she got to the door Charlie was on the sofa asleep. Luckily the TV was so loud that he hadn't heard her loud car as she pulled up to the house. She snuck upstairs to her room and was startled by Alex sitting on her bed.

"Where have you been?" Alex asked.

"Shhh." Bella looked behind her to make sure she could still here Charlie snoring.

Before Bella could even answer her Alex read her mind. "Oh my god" she pointed at Bella. "You had sex with Edward.

"SHhh" Bella warned looking back again.

"Don't worry he's asleep and I covered for you last night. Even though I can read you mind I want to hear it from your mouth." Alex patted the bed next to her for Bella to sit.

Bella sat down. "It was amazing. He was afraid he would hurt me but he was extra gentle." Before Alex could ask another question Alex's phone rang.

"Hello." Alex sang into the phone.

"Hey Alex this is Alice"

"Don't you think I know your voice by now?"

"Anyway. Jasper is coming home tomorrow night and I want to throw him a party."

"Great. I can totally help. Who can throw a party better than me? We should have it here. Uncle Charlie is going to a sheriff's convention or something in DC."

After Alex and Alice made plans for the party Jacob came in through Bella's window. "Am I too late for breakfast?" Alex and Bella both rolled their eyes.

Bella turned to Alex. "Charlie's told you he was going out of town?"

"No. But he's been thinking about it but he doesn't want to leave us here alone. All we have to do is show him how responsible we are."

"All?" Bella rolled her eyes. "You know if you put this much effort in your school work your grades would be better."

"Dude I have mostly C's.

Bella rolled her eyes at her cousin. "Don't you want to go to college? Don't you want to live the college life?"

"Don't you?" Alex challenged.

"What are you talking about? Of course I do." Bella lied.

"I can read your mind Bella. You can't lie to me."

Jacob was confused. He decided to write it off as "chick talk". Bella on the other hand was embarrassed. She didn't like the fact that Alex was always reading her mind. She wanted to get into it with Alex but didn't want to do with while Jacob was around.

The trio ran down the stairs for breakfast. Bella cooked while Alex and Jacob watched TV with Charlie. "Hey Charlie, you know if Bella and I were left alone in the house we would be well fed."

"And with me around they'll be safe" Jacob added.

Charlie put his newspaper down and shot both Alex and Jacob knowing looks. "Okay. What is this about?"

"We know about the sheriff's convention in DC. We think you should go."

"I don't know if leaving you guys unsupervised is the best idea."

Reading his mind, Alex countered. "You don't have to worry about Edward spending the night with Bella. He's going out of town."

Alex countered again, reading his mind. "You don't have to worry about me skipping school. Bella kill joy will make sure I go to school."

"I'll think about it" Charlie went upstairs to take a shower. As soon as she heard the shower water running Alex jumped up and down.

"He's going!"

Bella walked into the living room with a smile on her face. Alex promised that Edward wouldn't spend the night but that didn't mean she couldn't spend the night with Edward. This time she wouldn't have to rush back home in the morning.

By the time Bella and Alex got home after school Charlie was packed up and ready to leave. They quickly hugged him as he headed out the door to Jacob's car. Jacob was driving him to the airport. As soon as Jacob's car was no longer in sight, Edward walked into the house. He quickly pulled Alex aside.

"Can I ask you something?" he tried whispering.

"Yeah what?"

"It's about Bella. I'm pretty sure you already know what happened last night. What I don't know is what she's holding back from me."

"I know the answer to that. How much work are you willing to do to find the answer?"

An hour later Alex was sitting on the sofa having one of her famous thumb wars while Edward did all of the decorating for the party. It was her condition for telling him what he wanted to know. The party was going to be perfect. Jacob was at the store picking up snacks for the party and all Alex had to do was invite people.

The Next Day (The party)

The party was going great. A lot of people showed up. There were people dancing in the living room, and in the kitchen were the snacks. There were a lot of games around and a lot of guys were playing on the Xbox 360. Alice was happy that Alex threw such a great party. She was even happier that Jasper was home. Alex ran downstairs nearly falling down each step. Edward and Bella both looked at her strangely. "Are you okay?" Edward asked trying to yell over all of the noise.

"Yes! You would never believe who is coming to this party."

"Who?" Bella and Edward said in unison.

"Hannah Montana. I met her friend Lola at a mall one day and I loved her style so we hit it off. Anyway back to my point. She's coming tonight and then everyone will be at my mercy" she said with a devilish grin.

"Do you know how weird you are?" Edward asked.

"Yes. And that's why you guys love me" Alex gave herself a pat on the back for a job well done.

"Oh Mike's looking for you." Bella added.

Alex's mood completely changed. She wasn't sure that dating Mike was the right thing to do. She didn't want him to just be his rebound guy. As Alex searched the crowd to find Mike she ran into Lola.

"Hey Alex" Lola greeted.

Alex saw Lola's signature purple hair and greeted her back. They talked for a minute before Lola told her Hannah wanted to meet Alex. Alex didn't want to seem too eager to meet a celebrity. It was totally out of her character but she loved Hanna Montana. She headed towards the kitchen and saw Hannah talking to Jacob. They were a little too close to Alex. They were face to face and she had her hand on his shoulder. Classic come-on move. She smiled and tossed her hair continuously. Alex could tell her was into it and instantly became jealous.

"There you are. I've been looking all over for you." A voice said from behind Alex. She turned around and Mike Newton was standing behind her. "I was thinking maybe we should go out on date" he asked nervously.

Alex turned back to Jacob and Hannah for a second and turned back to Mike. She didn't want it to show that her feelings were hurt so she agreed. For the rest of the night Alex did her best to avoid both Jacob and Hannah. On the inside she was crushed.

(In DC)

Charlie sat back in the comfortable chair in his hotel room and turned on the TV. He turned to fox five news. Even though he was supposed to be on a "break" he had to know what was going on in the world. When the head story came on Charlie dropped his water on the floor. He jumped up grabbed his stuff and headed for his car.

Here's chapter 10.. Hope you like! As always please review. I know I promised a new chapter everyday but tomorrow is my nephew's birthday. I probably will update tomorrow but it will be really late. If not I'll update Wednesday! Thanks for reading. So, again in my Chad Dylan Cooper voice: Peace out suckas!


	13. Chapter 11

I don't own WOWP or Twilight but I do own the first 4 seasons of boy meets world! I 3 that show!

Alex sat on the sofa reading a magazine. It was one in the morning and all she could think about was Jacob and Hannah Montana. She couldn't sleep and barely had any fun at the party. Even the magazine wasn't helping. She was so deep in thought she hadn't realized Charlie had walked in the door behind her.

"Alex!" he shouted.

Alex nonchalantly turned to him. "Back already?"

She hadn't noticed that he was fuming. He walked to the bottom of the stairs and yelled up. "Bella! Get your butt down here!" Alex had forgotten that Bella was spending the night at Edward's house.

"Oh, Bella's atttt Jacob's!" she lied.

Charlie was beyond pissed. He didn't believe Alex one bit. "If she's at Jacob's then why are you here?" he asked.

"Jacob and I aren't speaking. He's probably somewhere with Han-" she stopped herself she was so close to exposing her secret. She patted herself on the back for not giving it up although she wasn't completely in the clear yet.

"Han- what?" Charlie urged.

"He's probably somewhere with Hansel and Gretel eating houses made of gingerbread or something" Alex quickly pulled together. It was funny how her explanations never made sense. She read Charlie's mind and there was one word that ran through it BULLSHIT! She also read his mind and knew that he knew everything about the party. She decided to just give in and tell the truth.

"Okay I had a party tonight because Jasper Cullen came home and Bella didn't think it was a good idea but she couldn't stop me so she said she would stay at Jacob's house until you got home because she wanted nothing to do with it" Alex lied. She didn't want Bella to get in trouble.

"Oh really? Well you're in big trouble missy. Go to your room. I'm going to get Bella" He turned and headed out to his car.

Alex ran upstairs to call Bella and warned her.

Bella lie in Edward's arms with her body pressed against his cool body. He was turned facing her as she faced the ceiling. They had made love once again and were now in their own little worlds.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked as he traced the lines on Bella's hand.

She turned her body so that she was facing him. "Okay let's say you weren't a vampire and could die. If you were pushed from a high building would you rather be facing up or down?" Edward gave Bella a weird look so she continued. "If you go face up you could just kick back and enjoy the ride. If you went face down you would know exactly when it would end."

Edward took a moment to think. "Face down."

Bella sat up. "Really?"

"Yeah. I've lived for a really long time, Bella. I would want to know exactly when it was over."

Bella plopped her back down on the bed. "That's the same twisted answer Alex gave me. You know you two are really crazy." She smiled. Bella leaned in to kiss Edward but her phone rang. She reached over and looked at the caller ID. She smiled. "Speak of the devil." She pressed the green button and before she could say hello Alex was ranting.

"Charlie's home. I told him you're spent the night with Jacob. He's on his way over there now."

After Bella relayed the info to Edward he threw her on his back and took off towards La Push. Bella knew that if she got caught Charlie would ground her for life. By the time they got there Jacob was sitting on the front porch waiting for them. Alex had called him as soon as she got off the phone with Bella.

Edward gave Jacob one of those guy hugs where it started with a handshake and they pounded the bodies together and ended with a pat on the back. It was still weird to Bella to see the two of them interacting without wanting to kill each other. As soon as Edward left Charlie pulled up. Even from a distance Bella could see the scold on his face.

"Hello Jacob." He said as he got closer.

Jacob simply waved. He knew he would be in trouble too. Instead Charlie put his hand out for a handshake. "Thanks for watching out for Bella. I wish you could've helped Alex too. Charlie noticed the looks of confusion on their faces.

"She told me that it was all her idea. She also told me that you came and stayed with Jake until the party was over. I don't know what I'm going to do with that girl."

Jacob and Bella shot each other glances. There were both grateful and a little shocked that Alex took the fall. Bella stood up from the stoop and looked her father in the eye. "Uh Dad. Alex was just taking up for me. I did have something do with the party and I was there too." Bella admitted.

"Well why are you here then?" Charlie asked getting angrier by the minute.

"I'm here because I dropped Jacob off at home." It was the best lie she could come up with and it sucked.

"Well why is your came home?" he asked out smarting her.

"Alex rode with me but she left her phone home so she went to get it. We were going to sleep over here so we wouldn't be in the house alone." Bella said with a triumphant smile on her face.

"Well you're in a lot of trouble young lady"

Bella and Alex sat on the sofa as Charlie paced back in forth in front of them. He had given them a lecture and was thinking of the best way to punish them. He didn't want to be too hard on them. He knew they were just teenagers having fun but he also knew that if he didn't put his foot down they would take advantage of him.

"Alright ladies you're grounded for a week" he announced and went upstairs for a shower.

"Just a week?" They both said in unison.

The two of them went to bed that night confused. They threw an unsupervised raging party and they got grounded for a week?

The next morning Alex woke up early to cook breakfast. She felt guilty for some odd reason. She fixed bacon, eggs, toast, pancakes and made coffee.

"Good morning" Charlie greeted as he piled his plate with food.

"Good morning Uncle Charlie" Alex greeted back giving him a challenging stare.

Charlie ignored his nieces stares. "You aren't going to eat?" he asked.

"Uncle Charlie I've been living here long enough for you to know I eat junk for breakfast" she pulled a bag of Doritos from the cabinet still giving him simulating stares.

Bella came downstairs next also giving Charlie funny looks. He looked up from his newspaper and noticed them staring. He put down his paper and let out a small grunt. "Are you too going to tell me why you've been giving me funny looks all morning?

"You grounded us for one week?" "I've seen people go to jail for less than we did. You come home all angry and give us one week?" Alex shouted.

Charlie chuckled. "So you too are upset because I didn't ground you for long enough. Fine. You're grounded forever" He got up to leave. "I'll be working late tonight" With this he left leaving the girls feeling worse than before.

"He's playing mind games." Alex announced.

"Speaking of mind games, what was he thinking?" Bella asked.

'I don't know. Whatever it is he keeps blocking it from his mind like he doesn't want to think about it." Alex stuffed a hand full of Doritos in her mouth.

Bella looked at her cousin and laughed as she stuffed doritos in her mouth. "Let's go." Since they were grounded they weren't allowed to hang out with Edward or Jacob outside of school so Bella was driving them to school.

After school they both went home and started their homework. Alex was actually doing her homework which shocked Bella.. When they were done Bella stayed downstairs to watch TV and Alex went upstairs to paint. Her phone rang in the middle of her painting session.

"Hello"

"Hi Alex it's Mike."

"Oh hi Mike." She answered nervously.

"I was wondering If you wanted to go out to eat. I know this great place and-"

"Well I'm grounded but-" she interrupted.

"Oh well, maybe some other day. I'll talk to you later."

"We can talk. Charlie would never find out if we were on the phone."

"I know I just don't want to get you into trouble. I'll talk to you later" he hung up before she could say bye. She threw her phone on her bed and went back to painting.

"Mike as in Mike Newman?" Jacob asked coming in her window.

"Why yes, come in Jake" she said sarcastically.

Jacob plopped down onto her bed. "Nice painting."

"Thanks. What do you want?" she tried to play the mad role but she softened up whenever she looked at him.

"Well I heard you were grounded so I came to keep you company."

"Grounded means I'm not supposed to have company. Especially Jacob Black." She hissed.

He stood up from the bed and walked over to Alex. She was at her computer table with her back towards him. 'So I head you were dating Mike Newton" he said from behind her.

"I heard you were kicking it with Hannah Montana"

Jacob couldn't help but to laugh. "Is this why you avoided me at the party and at school?" he asked.

"Yes." Alex honestly admitted. "Yes it is."

He lifted her from her sit and pulled her over to her bed. " I was talking to Hannah Montana so I could get this" he pulled out a piece of paper with a phone number on it.

She stood up from the bed. "Are you seriously rubbing this in my face?"

"I should've explained what it was first. It'sher manager Robby Stewart's number. I showed her a few of your paintings during the party and she's interesting in buying." He explained.

"Really? Somebody is interesting in my art?"

"We should go out and celebrate" he added.

"We should!" Alex jumped up and down. "But I'm grounded." She remembered.

"Come-on Charlie will never find out and if he does then ill take the blame."

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Alex grabbed her jacket and debated on telling Bella. She didn't want to drag Bella down if she got caught so she decided against it.

Alex and Jacob went to eat at IHOP and spent the night talking. She had forgotten how fun and interesting Jacob was. As they were about to leave Charlie walked in for dinner. Before they could leave he spotted them and came and sat with them.

"Uncle Charlie I can explain."

"No need." He stopped her. "Jacob you can go. I need to talk to Alex, I'll take her home.

After Jacob left a waitress came over and Charlie ordered himself food. "The reason I didn't ground you and Alex for longer is because I did the same thing as a teenager. I was in love with your Aunt Renee. One weekend my parents left me home alone. Your Aunt wanted to throw a party at my house to celebrate her making the cheerleading squad. I did it of course and got busted. My parents grounded me but I was also once and dumb teenager." He laughed.

Alex now understood why he was trying to hold it from his thoughts. He didn't want to remember how much he loved his ex-wife.

"That's also why I'm not grounded you tonight. You love Jacob as much as I loved Renee. I can see that he loves you too."

Okay so I know it's been a long time but I've been going through A LOT. I haven't forgotten about my faithful readers though. Here's the next chapter thought. Overt 2,000 words just for yall.. As always thanks for reading and please review!


	14. Chapter 12

I don't own Twilight or Wizards of Waverly place but I do own A new TV I got as a birthday gift! Thanks Mom!

It was official. Alex and Mike were now a couple. They went out on a few dates and she actually had fun with him. Even though they were the new "IT couple", something inside Alex still longed to be with Jacob.

"Hey Alex!" Jacob ran to catch up with Alex as she made her way to the cafeteria.

"Hey Jake" she hugged him. She missed the warm feel of his body pressed up against hers.

"I heard you're dating that Mike kid." He stopped took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He had asked her this question before but she never answered him.

"Yeah. I hope it isn't too awkward between us. I still want us to be friends."

Jacob took a deep breath before answering. "I can live with that. I know in the end that we're meant to be together and we will be together." He answered grabbing her hand and walking her to the cafeteria. When they go to the table Mike was waiting for her with jealousy in his eyes. He looked Jacob up and down as Jacob left the cafeteria. He couldn't watch Alex and Mike together. The thought made him sick

"What's wrong with Jake?" Bella asked even though she already knew.

"I don't know. I think I'll go find out." Alex started to get up.

"I'm sure he's okay, Mike said trying to get her to stay.

"I'll be right back Mike" she stood up to leave.

"Alex if you go to him we're done" Mike gave her an ultimatum.

Alex was boiling on the inside. She didn't like to be given ultimatums. Mike wasn't the boss of her. She turned around with a smirk on her face. "Fine Mike we're done." She turned and walked away from the table leaving everyone with shocked looks on their faces.

She searched around the school she wanted to find Jacob and tell him that she wanted to get back together with him. She knew that dating Mike was not right for her. She stood few feet away from him. His back was towards her.

"Jacob!" she called out. "I love!-"

"Alex!" a familiar voice said from behind her. She turned around and behind her was Mason.

"Mason?" she was confused. A minute ago she was so sure of herself and everything else but just hearing the sound of his voice bought uncertainty to her. She stood looking at him for a moment. Jacob was now standing next to her.

"Alex are you okay?" Mason asked.

"I gotta go!" she turned around running to no particular place. She felt a lump in her throat as she tried to hold back her tears.

"What did you do to her?" Jacob barked at Mason.

"I didn't do anything to her. Alex is my girlfriend." Mason said confidently even though he wasn't sure of Alex was still his girlfriend of not.

Jacob's body was starting to shake furiously. The duo hadn't even noticed that Mike and Alice were now standing with them. "Her boyfriend? I'm Alex's boyfriend." Mike stood up.

"Ex-boyfriend" Alice corrected.

"What the hell is going on?" Jacob asked confused.

"Well Alex just dumped Mason so that she could confess her feelings to you. That is until Mason showed up." Alex filled him in. She was interested in seeing how the situation would unfold.

"I gotta go find Alex." Jacob took of after Alex.

"Me too. I really need to speak with her." Alex left leaving in the opposite direction.

"I don't know what to do. I knew that she loved Jacob. I figured she would get over that and love me as much. I guess I tried hard to stop it from happening but in the end I think she will always go back to him."

"I'm not so sure about that." Alex said with a worried expression. She had always loved being able to see into the future but at the moment she hated what she saw. She saw Alex.-With Mason

So I wrote this chapter like 3 months ago. I just felt it wasn't enough. But I came up with some new ideas. Sooooooo. There will be one more chapter and then a sequel. Don't worry I won't go on a hiatus again. I have the next chapter written. I just need to do some editing. So lookout for that. Thanks everyone for being so patient! As always read and review.


	15. Chapter 13

I don't own Twilight of Wizards of Waverly place but I do own the first 3 seasons of Scrubs- Love that show!

Alex sat on her bed and let that tears flow from her eyes. Mason coming back was the worst thing that could happen to her. She was ready to declare her feelings for Jacob and Mason came and ruined everything.

"What's wrong?" Alex heard Harper asked.

"I don't know Harper. I'm just confused" she cried out. Wait Harper? Alex leaped up and hugged her best friend. "What are you doing here?"

"I came with Mason. Why are you crying?"

"I'm just so confused. I love Mason. I really do but how am I supposed to forgive him. I love Jacob too but if I chose Mason over him how would I expect him to forgive me?"

"Well maybe you should explain that Jacob. I'm sure he'll understand."

"I think you should explain to Mason why you can't be with him." Alice sat on the bed. "I'm for Team Jacob." (Pun defiantly intended. I know it's a bad one)

Alex slumped back down onto her bed. She was confused. Bella walked into the room with Edward behind her.

"I think you should stay with Mike. Yall were kinda….cute together." Bella sat at Alex's desk and turned the chair facing everyone.

Edward sat on the bed between Alex and Alice. "I think you should forget what everybody else is saying and decide for yourself. Don't rush to make the decision. They are plenty of dogs around." Edward joked.

Alex flashed a small smile. Edward always knew how to make her feel better. Jacob came in through the window joining the conversation.

"I think you should just tell Jacob how much you love him and tell Mark to kick rocks." He said only half joking.

"It's Mason." Harper corrected.

"I'm sorry human fruit salad." He referred to the fruit inspired dress Harper wore with a headband with a watermelon that sat on top of it.

Harper rolled her eyes. "Mason won't be here for long. I think you should go talk to him."

Jacob grabbed Alex's arm and pulled her from the bed. "Can we talkin private?" he asked looking into her eyes.

"Sure. I'll be back." She said to everyone. She looked back at Edward and he winked at her. As soon as Alex and Jacob were out of earshot they began to talk about who Alex should choose.

Alex and Jacob left the house and started walking. They weren't walking anyway particular. Jacob was the first to break the silence.

"Remember when we first met and I asked you about who broke your heart?" he asked as stopped walking and stood directly in front of Alex.

She slowly nodded. "It was after I asked you how you felt about Bella. You told me you would tell me how you felt about Bella when I told you about Mason." Alex looked down at her feet.

Jacob used his hand to tilt her chin up so that they were looking into each other's eyes. "Do you remember when you finally did tell me about Mason?

She nodded again. "When I told you Edward proposed to Bella you were really upset. That's when I found out you still loved her." She tried lowering her head again but he tilted her head up once again.

"Do you remember what you said after I told you that I kissed her before."

"I said even though I can't read your mind I can read your heart." She said remembering like it was yesterday.

Jacob took Alex's hand and placed it over his heart. "Read my heart now. I know you have a decision to make. I know you're afraid that you will be doing the same thing to me that he did to you. I don't want you to feel that way. No matter what you decide, I will be here for you." He kissed her on the forehead before turning to walkway. Alex stood in place frozen. Before taking off into a run he turned back towards Alex. "I love you." He said before taking off.

Alex slowly walked back towards the house. She was only a few feet away. She saw a figure on the steps. She turned to walk away until she heard Mason calling her name.

"Alex." He ran up to her.

"uhh-He-hey Mason." She stuttered

"What's going on?" he asked noticing her hesitation.

She looked up at him not saying a word.

HE reached down and grabbed her hand. "You know you can tell me anything right?"

"I know." She answered avoiding eye contact.

"It's about this Jacob guy isn't?" he asked.

"Yes. I mean no. It's about us Mason. You loved her and I guess I can understand now since we're in the same shoes."

"But I came back to you remember. Maybe that's what supposed to happen."

"But you also came back to the person you recently fell in love with maybe I should do the same thing."

Mason's eyes began to water. When he came to Washington to get Alex back he didn't think it would be so hard. He thought she would be waiting with open arms. He couldn't imagine Alex dating anyone else.

"Well before you make your decision I want you to have this again." He pulled out the heart shaped necklace and put it around her neck. He smiled as the necklace glowed once again. Now he knew that he still had a chance.

I know this was supposed to be the last chapter… butttt I want to make it drag a little. So there will be at least one or two more chapters. I want to do the whole prom and graduation thing. So who do you want Alex to choose? Mason or Jacob? Don't say it out loud write a review! I already have my mind made up on who she will choose. But your opinion does matter. I want to know what you think. I mean most of your probably think it will be Jacob…. Which may be right. Or I could go all out and do the unexpected like when Joey chose Pacey over Dawson. It was what I wanted but not expected. Or maybe It will be Mason so that I could have more drama for the sequel I've been writing. Or maybe not. Well nobody knows but me! Anyway thanks for reading. And please review. Also , while I'm writing the sequel as well as another fan fic which is right now unnamed. It features a lot of Disney stars: Selena Gomez, Miley Cyrus, Dylan and Cole Sprouse, Demi Lovato, Brenda Song, Joe Kevin and Nick Jonas, and some not so Disney stars like Taylor Swift and Taylor Lautner. So be on the loo out for that!


	16. Chapter 14

I don't own WOWP or Twilight but I do own a talking Tommy from the first Rugrats movie. I've had it for over 10 years!

Alex ducked behind the bleachers as she made her way through the gym. She had been avoiding everybody. She knew she had a decision to make but still didn't know what to do. She saw Bella walk in the gym and look around. It was obvious she was looking for Alex.

"Hiding?"

Alex turned around so fast she hit her head on the bleacher. "Ow." She held her head and turned to Edward. "You scared me."

"Everybody has been looking for you all day. OF course I've known where you've been."

Alex looked up at Edward. She knew that telling him her problem would be the best idea. He always gave the best advice and always made her feel better.

"Edward I don't know what to do. Even if I choose one of them, I'm still rejecting one of them. They both were there for me when I needed it. They both changed me for the better. How can I hurt somebody who did so much for me?" she nearly whined.

"Alex, this may sound a little selfish but you need to think about yourself. It sounds like you're trying to make everyone else happy. It's good to try and make everyone else happy but you can't always do that. Sometimes you have to think about yourself and now is one of those times. Forget what everyone else says. Do what makes Alex happy."

"Thanks Edward." Alex leaned in and gave Edward a hug. "I never would've made it is Forks without you."

"So you ready to come out of hiding?" he asked holding his hand out to her.

She grabbed his hand and they walked to the other end of the gym where Bella was.

"Alex, where have you been? I've been looking all over for you!" Bella said as she embraced Edward.

"I've just been thinking. I know who I want to be with." She smiled. I have to go tell him.

Edward and Bella watched as Alex busted out of the door.

"She must be going to Mason." Bella said.

"It could be Jacob. He didn't come to school today."

Alex ran up to the hotel where Harper, Mason and Mason's mom where staying. She pressed the button on the elevator and tapped her foot. The elevator was up on the ninth floor. She sighed. Alex wasn't a runner, or even a walker but she was hyped. For once she knew exactly what she wanted to do. She ran up five flights of stairs until she made it to the fifth floor. She ran to room 506 and knocked furiously.

Harper opened the door with a bewildered look on her face. "Shouldn't you been in school?" she asked adjusting her pineapple hat.

"Yea. But I need to talk to Mason. I've made my decision.

Harper jumped up and down and clapped her hands. "Alex I want you to know that I was always right by your side with whatever decision you made. In her mind she knew that Alex would pick Mason anyway.

"Is he here?" Alex walked in the room and sat on the bed.

"He's downstairs getting us sodas from the vending machine."

Alex couldn't wait to tell him how she felt. She ran out of the room without an explanation and ran into him as he got off the elevator.

"Alex." She greeted happily. "Soda?" he offered holding a soda in front of him.

"No thanks. I came over here to tell you that I love you. When I met you I was this nonchalant person who was afraid to show her feeling. I acted like I didn't care about anything or anybody because I was afraid that I wouldn't be accepted. You taught be how to love and I thank you for that."

He smiled and hugged her. "I'm glad to hear that. I love you too Alex and I'm glad you chose me." He beamed.

She pulled away from him. "I'm not finished. When I came to Forks I was broken. I didn't tell anybody about what happened and I acted nonchalant as if it never happened. When I agreed to go out with Jacob I was using him to make me feel better. Somewhere in between that he pulled be back out my shell and made me feel even better than before." Alex took the necklace from around her neck and handed it back to Mason. "Yes the necklace did glow because I will always love you. You were my first love. But now I have to get back to my last." She walked away without looking back. Adrenaline pumped through her veins as she ran out of the hotel and back to Bella's truck. She headed straight over to Jacob's house. She knocked on the door and no one answered. She looked all around and there was no answer. She tried calling his cell phone but there was still no answer. She decided to go home and get the new painting she drew for him. It was of a '67 Chevy Impala. The day she first made Jacob the day they worked on the rabbit he told her it was his dream car.

When she got home she was shocked when she saw a dozen lilies sitting on her front porch. She picked them up and looked at the card. The card simply said I love you. She smiled as the bought the flowers in the house. Lilies were her favorite flower. There was a trail of snicker bars leading up the stairs. She smiled once again. Snickers were her favorite. She followed the Snickers all the way to her bedroom where Jacob was lying on her bed waiting for her.

"Jake this is so amazing!" she emitted. She loved how Jacob understood her. There weren't many guts that would get her uniqueness.

He walked over to her and pulled her into a kiss. He didn't care what her decision was. He wanted her to know how much he loved her. When he let her go he rested his forehead on hers and looked into her eyes.

"Jake." she said just above a whisper. "You know I will always choose you."

He smiled. A big part of him did know that. He leaned down and kissed her. "Yeah I knew. There was no way that Marco guy could compare to me."

"Gosh your such an ass." She walked over to the bed and pulled him down on top of her. "I want you." She said seductively.

Alright so of course she was going to choose Jacob. So of course I won't leave the story like that. So there will be at least one more chapter! Also thanks everyone for reading even if you didn't comment. A lot of you read and subscribe but don't comment. Its okay though I hope you enjoyed. Special shout out and thanks to Ariana-Melina-Naomi-Peirce. You've been there to support this story throughout the hiatus! Thank you


	17. Chapter 15

Alex and Bella posed for the millions of pictures Charlie was taking. They both looked beautiful in their prom dresses. Bella wore a shining blue halter dress with ripples going down it. Her heels added to her height making her tower over Alex even more. Alex on the other hand had a long flowing strapless princess styled light blue dress that went down to her feet. Under her dress she wore a pair of converses. She wanted to be comfortable. No one would see her feet anyway. They both did each other's hair in curls and gave each other natural tones with their makeup.

Charlie was proud of them. He had come to love Alex like his own daughter. He tried to stop the tear that threatened to escape his eyes. The front door opened and they thought it was Jacob and Edward instead Renee walked in with a big smile on her face.

"Oh my god Bella you look beautiful." She walked to her door and wrapped her into a hug.

"Mom, I can't believe you're here!" Bella had never been so excited than on her prom night.

"Of course I'm here. I wouldn't miss it for the world. And Alex, hunnie you look beautiful too. I haven't seen you in so long." She hugged Alex also making sure not to smudge her makeup.

Alex and Bella straighten up when they heard a knock on the door. Charlie took a break from snapping pictures and opening the door. Before he got to the door he gave Renee a friendly hug.

In walked Edward, Jacob, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Mike and Angela. Everybody looked like they stepped out of a magazine. Alice's unique multi colored short dress was perfect for her wild style. Angela dressed more conservatively in a tradition red flowing ball gowns. All of the guys had on black tux's with either a tie of bowtie that matched their dates dress.

After posing for almost an hour with smiles on their faces the teens all headed to limo that would take them to prom. They all laughed and reminisced their senior year. Nobody wanted to acknowledge the fact that they would be going their separate ways in a few months. None of them told the others what college they would be going to. They all decided to tell reveal their schools at the joint graduation party Carlisle, Esme, Charlie and Renee were throwing them.

After the pictures were snapped of them when they entered the prom they all headed straight to the dance floor. Bella was embarrassed by her lack of dance skills.

Edward leaned in and whispered in her ear. "It's your night. Don't worry about what everyone else thinks. Loosen up and let the music control your body. They all danced to the fat music that was playing. They were all having a good time. Once Alex got tired she told Jacob she would go over to the area where the drinks were and get them both something to drink.

After picking up to glassed of fruit punch she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and Mike was standing behind her. She gave him a nervous smile. She hadn't really talked to him much since the break-up. Even though they rode to prom together they never exchanged words.

"Look Alex I just want to say I'm sorry. You're an awesome girl. Anyone who has been around you knows that. I guess I knew that you and Jake belong together. I was trying to do everything I could to keep yall apart and-"

Alex stopped him. "Don't worry Mike. It's okay. Its good to know you have balls though." She laughed. "So you and Angela? Yall make a cute couple" Alex said over her shoulder as she made her way back to Jake with his drink.

They spent most of the night on the dance floor. Bella took her heels of and slipped on a pair of flip-flops she had stored in Alex's purse. Heels weren't her thing anyway. At exactly midnight the DJ announced that prom was over and told everyone to find their dates as he put a slow song on.

Edward pulled Bella close to his cold body and whispered in her ear. "Marry me." She took her head from his chest and looked into his eyes.

"Of course." She said without hesitation.

He pulled his grandmothers ring from his pocket and slipped it on her finger. "I never want to be apart from you again. I want to be there for you for the rest of your life." He kissed her on the forehead.

Jacob pulled Alex close to his warm body after they watched Edward and Bella. They already knew that Edward would be giving her the ring. It was them that encouraged them to do so.

"Do you think we'll ever get married?" Alex asked softly.

"Of course. And when I do I'll make sure I send you an invitation." He joked.

"Your such an ass." She playfully hit him on the chest.

He also laughed. "Seriously, I know we'll get married. Just like I knew we would get back together. Your stuck with me." He gave her a sweet kiss. "Sooner than you think." He mumbled into her hair.

"Huh?" she asked.

"Nothing."

After prom they all changed into street clothes and headed down to the arcade. Edward convinced the owner to stay opened all night especially for them with a huge wad of cash. Most people would be going out to eat at diners like Ihop or Denny's but they decided to be different.

"I'm so hungry." Alex said allowed as they walked into the arcade. Alice handed her the snicker she had in her purse.

"Omg you're the best." Alex said digging into the candy bar. Jacob grabbed Alex and led her over to the skee ball table it was her favorite game. Everybody else followed her to watch. She turned and eyed everybody suspiciously as they watched her. She put her two arcade coins and reached for a ball. As she reached she noticed a small box sitting next to the balls. She picked it up and opened it. Inside was a 14 carat white gold princess cut ring. She looked down at Jacob who was standing next to her on one knee. "Alexandra Margarita Russo, will you marry me?"

Alex looked at all of her friends and back at Jacob as a single tear escaped her eye. She couldn't talk. She just nodded her head. Jacob slipped the ring on her finger and pulled her in for a hug. After Jacob let her go everybody else hugged her and congratulated her.

Everyone went to play their favorite games. Bella and Alex went to the bathroom so they could talk in private.

"Bella I have to tell you something." Alex said as soon as they walked into the bathroom."

"What is it?" Bella asked as she washed her hands.

"I 'm pregnant." She said just above a whisper.

"What?" Bella turned around from the sink and looked at her cousin.

"The day Jacob and I got back together we had sex. And then a few times after that. I didn't tell you because I didn't want to freak you out."

"Omg!" was all Bella could say. "Does Jake know?" she managed to ask.

"He's a little suspicious. I don't know maybe it's werewolf instinct. I'm going to tell him after graduation. I'm not sure how he'll react so I'll wait until the big day is over."

Edward and Jacob were standing at the pool table also talking about Alex being pregnant. They both already knew she was. Jacob took the news very well. He was just waiting for her to tell him.

"So you're going to be a father, a husband, and the pet dog." Edward joked.

Jacob laughed at his new found best friend. "Good one. I bet she's in there telling Bella's she pregnant right now."

"You know Charlie is going to kill you."

"Yeah I know. But I plan on taking responsibility. We're in this together." Jacob said responsibly.

"Well you know I'm in. Someone has to be there to make sure the baby doesn't turn out like you." Edward joked.

Graduation Day..

The day they all were waiting for finally arrived. Alex and Jacob sat on the living room couch across from Charlie. She slipped her engagement ring on her finger and stood up.

"Uncle Charlie, Jake, I have something to tell yall." She swallowed the lump in her throat. 'Well first Uncle Charlie, I want to tell you that Jacob and I are engaged." She flashed her ring at Charlie and too her surprise he wasn't shock. She quickly read his mind and found out her already knew. He knew she was pregnant too. She kept on anyway. This time she turned to Jacob. "And I'm pregnant."

Charlie's reaction surprised her. He walked over to Alex and hugged her. "Alex you are a grown woman now. I'm proud of you for everything you've accomplished. I just want to congratulate the both of you and wish you both luck in the rest of your lives." She smiled and hugged them both. "Now where is that engaged daughter of mine?"

Alex laughed at how Charlie always knew what was going on in their lives. He had really become a better parent by raising the two of them.

The graduation was just as they expected. Their guest speaker was Hannah Montana. Alex had that set up. She too was graduating and thought it was a good idea to speak at the graduation. Angela was the valedictorian and Edward was salutatorian. They both gave tear jerking speeches. After the speeches everyone's names were called. Renee cried like a baby when Bella's name was called. Alex's parents and brothers were also in attendance. She also noticed Harper and Mason holding hands sitting next to Max.

After graduation they all headed out to The Cullen's house. It was the perfect place for the party. Harper admitted to Alex that she and Mason were dating and Alex gave them her blessing. Everyone ate and talked about the years they had at Forks highs. The group of friends all began to get sad knowing they all would be splitting. They all pulled out their college acceptance letters and looked around at each other.

Bella decided to go first. "I'm going to Clark college." She announced.

"Me too!" Jacob, Alex, Alice, Angela, and Mike all said in unison.

The rest of the party everyone was ecstatic they had at least four more years together. As everyone conversed Bella pulled Edward to the side. "You know everyone else said they were going to Clark but you never said." She looked him in the eye.

"That's because I was planning on going wherever you went anyway." He leaned down and kissed her until she got dizzy. "I love you Isabella Swan.

As everyone started to leave Alex and Jacob walked over to her parents. She hadn't told them she was pregnant and engaged. As she walked over to them she read their minds. They too already knew. She smiled as she walked over to them and hugged them. "Thanks for being so supportive."

After her family left Alex sat on the sofa next to Edward. "You know my kid is going to need you there for good advice. She put her head on Edwards shoulder. "Ever since I moved here you've had my back. I know it's only been a year but I really appreciate that. I really don't know how I would've made it her without you. Thank you."

After she gave Edward a hug she went outside and found Jacob sitting in the Rabbit waiting for her. He gave her a quick kiss as she put her seatbelt on."

"Are you scared?" she mumbled. She knew she wasn't in an easy situation.

"Yes." He admitted.

"Do you doubt it?" she asked.

"Nope not all. I may be scared now but I'll get over it. I know I want to be with you and our child. Everything will work itself out." He responded assuredly

She gave him an unsure look. She was scared to death.

"Hey" he grabbed her hand a placed it over his heart. "Read my heart."

Her face quickly formed a smile. In just that moment she knew everything would be okay. He worries flew out of the window and Jacob drove into the cool night air.

So that's the end of Just another love story. I want to thank everyone for reading and enjoying. And if you didn't enjoy it then go read something else. You must have enjoyed it if you read all 15 chapters. So anyway, once again be on the lookout for my new story featuring all of the Disney channel stars I can think off. I'm also thinking about doing a supernatural and one tree hill cross over. So be on the lookout. Also if you guys would like, I'll do a special chapter for this story fast forwarding a few years into the future. So review.. or for you shy people send me a message.! Again thanks for reading ~~Mumbo sauce~~


	18. NEW STORY!

If you liked the Jacob and Selena relationship in this story please vote on the poll for my new story. It will be a dating reality show. Go to my page and vote on who our lucky bachelor will be. You can vote for two different people. If you have any other suggestions for bachelors don't hesitate to message me so I can add them! Thank you!


End file.
